Ascend
by blue lady
Summary: The Crown Prince of Seyruun is dead and Amelia is determined to find the truth behind her father’s murder. However, her investigation sets off a journey of selfdiscovery, as everything she once believes in begins to crumble. ZA LG Romance later on
1. My shield broke

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter One – My shield broke

            Pain. Anger. Sadness. Fear.  That was all I could feel right now.  I couldn't believe it, he was dead and this time it was real.  I saw the body myself, remembering how the bed sheets were soaked with blood.  The long, crooked gash across his throat was painfully obvious.  Tears begin to sting my eyes as words spoken at my Mom's funeral start returning to me.  He had held me close, with my face completely buried in his long white robes.  I can still remember the smell the mixture of my tears and his unique scent created.  He had bend over then and whispered quietly in my ear, _I promise I will not let anyone take me away from you, my daughter._

            However, my pain quickly dissipated turning into a determination that burned in my heart when I heard the sounds of footsteps echoing in the hall outside.  I straightened in my seat and planted my eyes firmly on the majestic wooden doors in front of me with Uncle Christopher placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder as the doors slowly open.  I will make sure that Justice will be served and that the heartless murderer would be justly punished for the murder of a daughter's father.  I took in a deep breath getting ready to administer the justice speech of all justice speeches on the cold-hearted villain until he pales at the thought of his criminal deeds.  However, my breath caught in my throat and all the things I wanted to say seem to completely disappear from my mind at the sight before me.

            The body being dragged in was not a evil looking man, dressed in black; but a little boy, no more than twelve, sobbing uncontrollably, with fear clearly written all over his features.  However, I remembered my first impression of Hellmaster Phibrizzo and steeled myself against that slight waver in my emotions.  The boy was flung roughly on the ground and he stopped his sobbing momentarily to place his big blue eyes on me.  The doubt came back full force:

            "Are you sure you got the right person?"

            The guards nodded numbly, "Yes.  He was found hiding in the garden, with this."

The guard came forward to place a rusty old dagger at my feet.  I felt the blood drain from my face at the sight of the blade and what was still on it.  Dried into a color between red and rusty brown was blood, heavily encrusted around the dagger's blade.  I looked away from the dagger, a wave of nausea almost overwhelming me.  I recovered myself quickly before bending down and making eye contact with the child's big blue ones, I gently asked, "Is this true?"

            The boy immediately looked away, he simply revealed his small hands to me, palms up.  I felt the bile rushing out my throat, before I could stop it.  His little hands were completely covered with dried blood.

Uncle Christopher rushed to my side, putting both hands on my shoulders, as he worriedly studied my face, "Amelia…"

He then turned to the two guards, who were clearly disturbed by my reaction.

            "Take him away.  We'll deal with this later."

            The guards bowed quickly and dragged the little boy out the throne room.  Uncle Christopher then turned back to me and gave me a fatherly hug, reminding me how my father would also comfort me this way "Amelia…"

            "I'm okay, Uncle Christopher," I said giving him a smile. "With my burning heart of justice, I will stand strong and see him rightly punished."

            My speech sounded empty to me for strangely I had not meant it.  Just by looking into the young child's eyes, I knew there was more to my father's murder than meets the eye.  However, I guess my speech did not sound empty to Uncle Christopher as he smiled at me, looking relieved.

            "Well, I will get someone to clean up this mess while you go to bed.  Get a good sleep, tomorrow is a long day."

            I nodded and turned to leave, knowing that I would not get a second of sleep until I find out the truth about my father's murder.  I will discover the truth tonight.

            I can still hear the boy sniffling softly as I waited for the guard to unlock the cell door.  The boy looked up as if he just noticed we were there, I give him a little smile as I enter the cell and assured the guard that I would be all right by myself.  I sat down across from him on the cold stone ground, watching his eyes dart everywhere around the room except on me.

            "Why did you do it?"  My voice sounded eerily loud as it echoed across the room.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I know a boy your age wouldn't just one day wake up and decide to kill the Crown Prince of Seyruun.  Why did you do it?"  If I was in any other situation I would have laughed at what I just said, I sounded a lot like Lina-san just then.

            "I had to…"

            "You had to! What reason makes it so justifiable that you have to go and kill someone's else father!"

            "For my family!"

            "What?"

            "He offered a cure for my grandparents' illness in exchange for a little service."  The boy answered quietly, burying his head into his arms, "I agreed to it then the next thing I knew, I woke up with my hand covered with blood and a dagger in my hand."  The boy started crying uncontrollably again, as I tried to digest the information.

            "Did he cast some kind of spell on you?"

            "I don't know.  All I remember was agreeing to the offer and then I suddenly blacked out when he touched my forehead."

            Just what I thought, the boy had been controlled.  I watched as the boy continued to cry in front of me.

            "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean for this to happen.  Am I gonna die tomorrow?" The boy continued to cry, rubbing his hands furiously together. "And this stupid blood won't come off"

            "Here gave me those."  I gently grabbed his hands, as I quickly cast a cleansing spell, his bloodstained hands disappearing quickly as a pair of white little ones replaced them.

            "There, good as new." I gave the little boy a smile to reassure him, when I saw the boy's eyes getting watery again.  Then a sudden weight was felt on my chest as the boy suddenly hugged me.  I could feel the tears soaking my dress as I gently gathered him into my arms.  I promised myself, that tomorrow, true justice will be served and that this boy will not have to meet the same fate of those who had split blood on my home's white marble floors.

            The funny thing about funerals is that I never remember anything from them.  I remember walking down the streets, and being touched by how many town peoples had come out to honor my father.  I remember sitting in the chapel, watching my grandfather's frail body quiver from grief beside me.  I remember getting up to do the eulogy, however I cannot remember a word I said.  By the end of my speech though, I noticed that most of the audiences' eyes were glistening with tears.  Everything up until now seemed a blur with certain clear areas in between.  However, up until now I was not fighting for justice and for the life of an innocent young boy.

            "Let the boy go.  The boy had no intent to kill my father and was under influence when it happened.  This proves the boy is innocent."

            "Assassination is Assassination.  He must be punished for the crime he committed.  Because of those hands the Crown Prince of Seyruun is now cold and buried six feet under."  The councilman replied coldly.

            "I hope you meant no disrespect by that comment," I said glaring at the councilman. "However, I digress, how can you say that?  Where is your sense of justice?"

            "It is justice to follow the law and punish the man for your father's death."

            "That's the point, this isn't a truly evil villain we're talking about.  This is a young boy who has been used."  I practically yelled, _why are they being so stubborn_.

            As I stood amid the council, with old men arguing all around me, I began to figure out the reason for the council's sudden stubbornness.  Their obstinacy was not only caused by their respect for my father but by the fact that I was seventeen.  It was not only a battle over what was right, but also a battle of pride and even more power.  They hoped by winning this council, I would become disillusioned into believing I could not override them.  However, thanks to my constant adventuring with the realistic Dra-mata and the often-cynical Chimera, I was able to realize the councils' plan before it was too late.  _I didn't want to do this, but for justice I will._  I raised my arm into the air letting the sunlight steaming through the skylight to catch the golden ring on my forefinger.  Immediately, silence reigned as the council members noticed the glint coming from my right hand.

             "Only true Seyruun royalty can wear Cepheid's Gift without being consumed by a sudden white conflagration.  I wear this to show proof that I am of royal blood, that I am the daughter of the late Crown Prince Philionel el de Seyruun.  Since my Uncle, Prince Christopher Wil Brogg has renounced the throne; I am the sole heir to my father's position.  Therefore, I rule that this boy is innocent of the assassination of my father, Crown Prince Philionel el de Seyruun.  For the boy was clearly under the influence of magic when the crime was committed.  This discussion is over."

            The councilmen murmured their protest quietly among themselves, knowing they could do nothing.  I made it clear to them that I knew the extent of my power as a Seyruun royal and I would not let them push me around.  They would have to be satisfied with the influence they had now.  As I stepped off the podium, the sound of a voice stopped me.

             "No, he will be punished," The voice spoke wearily. "He will be punished for the death of my son."

            I couldn't believe it, was it really him?  I turned toward the door and found my grandfather leaning on the doorframe for support.  However, the pure determination in his eyes, made his usually fragile appearance intimidating.

             "But, Grandfather this isn't just. The boy was-"

            My Grandfather raised a wither hand, commanding my silence.

             "Whether the boy did this on purpose or by accident, the boy has murdered."  My grandfather paused a little for breath, "Besides there must be some kind of repercussion, he was my son."

             "I know daddy would not sleep peacefully if he knew an innocent boy was being murdered for his sake.  I beseech you, Grand-"

             "Silence! You will mind your respect for your elders.  Under Seyruun law, villains are to be executed for any attempts against the throne.  My precious son's death will not be any different.  Tomorrow at sunrise, the man-."

             "That's the point! He's not a man but a child, unjustly accused for a crime he did not commit.  The boy is someone's else son as well, how can you-"

            I would have continued however, the cold glare from my Grandfather's usually warm blue eyes stopped me.

            "The assassin will be sentenced to death tomorrow at sunrise." My Grandfather started to walk away, but before disappearing behind the door he gave me one last look.

            "How could you, Amelia? Are you really my son's daughter?"

            At those words, I felt my whole body freeze over as I watch him limp out the room.  His words left me feeling cold with shame.  The decision was made and I could not do anything about it.

            The faint orange glow stemming through the cell window, signal the beginning of the next day.  The boy was now nodding off in my arms.  After spending a whole night crying, he had finally run out of tears.  All I could do was be there for him, give him some comfort before…I couldn't complete that thought.  The boy dug his head deeper in my embrace as the sound of footsteps and the jingling of keys was heard.  I lifted the boy's head up to face me, my two hands on either cheek as his big blue eyes stared clearly into mine.  I give him one more hug and a gentle kiss on his forehead, as I begin casting a potent sleeping spell on him.

            "This will make the pain disappear."  I whispered softly, as the boy's eyes begin to close.  The sound of his steady breathing signified the spell's completion, as I made some final adjustments.  When the boy wakes up, he will be ascending to heaven, flying among the many folds of Cepheid's majestic wings.  My father would undoubtedly be there waiting for him.

            "Princess-"

            I held up a hand to silence them as I walked through the open cell door.  I took one last look at the sleeping boy, quickly turning away as tears begin to form within my eyes.

            "Tell no one I was here."

            "Yes, Princess."

            With that I took a step forward and never looked back.

**Author's Note**

I hope people won't see this as OOC.  I basically drew up Amelia's reactions by watching Episode 7 and 8.  I noticed Amelia has an uncanny ability with understanding people.  Like when she knew Ashford, the dragon chef, had to have some other reason for helping them make dragon cuisine.  Also in Episode 8 I noticed, that Amelia was absolutely devastated by her father's death.  I also notice that because of Lina, Amelia was able to snap out of it.  Well, please read and review.  I really like to hear from you, I especially would enjoy constructive criticism.


	2. Caught unguarded

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Two – Caught unguarded

            I know I should stop this, but I can't.  For the past three days, I find myself ending up in the exact same place.  Everyday, after I finish everything that needs to be done, I find myself back here again, lying on my back in the middle of my father's bedroom.  I breathe in deeply; the scent of my father still lingers in the air.  A mixture of sage, sweat, and a smell purely my dad's, fills my senses as I slowly commit it to memory.  I slowly sat up and went over to my father's bookcase, letting my fingers trail along the spines of the many books, as memories begin flowing back to me.

            _Ready Amelia.  Remember with passion now.  This is the scene where Lux, moved by Veritas' speech, decides to become a champion of justice.  Now go!_

            _As a true champion of justice I cannot let this go unpunished.  Surrender now, villain or face my hammer of justice._

            _Oh, great champion.  You have made me see the errors of my ways.  Please let me follow you so I may learn how to walk down the path of righteousness!_

            _Wow!_ _That I was so beautiful daddy!_

_            Amelia!_

_            Daddy!_

            _What's wrong Amelia?_

_            I can't go to sleep…Can you please tell me another story?_

_            Okay, but one more and then you go to bed promise?_

_            Promise!_

_            I promise I will not let anyone take me away from you, my daughter._

            Pit. Pat.  I watched as the droplets of water soaked into the carpet, the wet spots disappearing almost immediately.  I could now understand why Gracia had run away from all of this.  There was something so suffocating about home now that if I were just a little more selfish, I would have tossed my crown aside and ran away as well.  However, I am not Gracia and honor demands me to stay here to protect and uphold Seyruun law.  _However, how can I uphold something I don't believe in anymore?_  My vision blurred once again at that thought.  How was I supposed to believe in Justice, when Justice killed an innocent boy?  Now the young boy's death stains my family's hands, as well as mines.  Everything seemed so simple before, when the world was black and white.  Now the world has suddenly turned into a sullen shade of gray and I did not know how to get out of it.

            I clenched my hands tightly, the pain of my nails digging into my palm comforting me, "Oh Lina-san, What am I suppose to do?"

            "Amelia…"

            I turned away from the ambassadors from Atlas City, as I smiled brightly at my Uncle Christopher, ignoring the look of worriment in his eyes.

            "Yes, Uncle Christopher?" I chirped.

            "Can I talk with you for a minute?"  He asked pointedly.

            "Sure, but right after this okay?" I answered cheerfully, disregarding his hidden message.

            Uncle Christopher frowned at me, "Okay then, meet me at the library."

            "So where were we?" I asked with a smile, turning my attention back to the people before me.

            I stood outside the library, trying to convince myself to enter.  I knew what Uncle Christopher wanted to talk to me about.  I had notice him watching me more closely during the past few weeks.  I sighed to myself; I could just walk away right now and avoid this whole conversation.  However, I knew I would never let myself do that.  Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open.

            "Uncle!" I said as I enter the room, "Sorry to keep you waiting.  What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

            Uncle Christopher stood there studying me for a while, his eyes seemly trying to read my mind.  I just gave him a bright smile in return.

            "Amelia, hold out your hand."

            I held at out my hand, puzzled at what he was trying to get at.  I watched as he placed my father's dagger in my outstretched palm.  Tears immediately began to flow down my cheek.  This was the dagger that never left my father's side, the dagger he always carried with him when he was out defending justice, the dagger that was given to me last time we thought he was dead.  However, this time he WAS dead, and the sudden realization made the tears flow anew.

            "I knew there was something wrong and this proves it."  Uncle Christopher said, turning away from me, "So I have decided to send you early to Cretis, for your Prugare."

            It was an old Seyruun tradition (since only female members seem to posses the special ability of magic)that at the age of eighteen each royal female was to undergo special spiritual training under the great sage Cretis and become one of Cepheid's chosen.  Thus amplifying Seyruun as the White Magic Capitol of the World and as Cepheid's chosen city.

            "I just turned seventeen four months ago…" I answered, not knowing what to say.

            "I know, however given the circumstances I have decided to let you start early."  Uncle Christopher said, resting both of his hands on my shoulders. "Go and rediscover yourself."

            Uncle Christopher held out a piece of paper to me.  I shakily took it and read the words written in his handwriting:

_Lukas Ralieu_

_Solaria_

            I looked at my uncle, confused.

            "That is the young boy's name and where he came from.  It is for you to decide what to do with the information.  Just come back before your 20th birthday for your coronation."

            "But Seyruun…" I said my eyes starting to tear up.

            "Don't worry, I will rule temporarily until your return."  My Uncle answered smiling gently at me.  I knew my Uncle would have no problems, since many people respected him and would follow him whether he had renounced the throne or not.

            I ran into my Uncle's arms, hugging him tightly, not knowing what to say.  From that moment my heart felt a little lighter.

            Who would have knew that fresh air could smell so sweet.  Being carried in a white carriage, I looked out the window to stare at the looming city ahead.  Zefielia, Lina-san's hometown, is well known for its delicious wine and it's reputation as the place where many heroes and legendary people came from.  This was where Cretis resides, in a small temple just outside of Zefielia.  I played with the hem of my dress nervously, as the carriage finally came to a stop.

            As I entered the small temple doors I was greeted with the sight of a room, fully decorated with white marble.  There were already people waiting for me and four of the five was standing behind what I assumed must be Cretis.  I blushed at the sight of him, goodness he was handsome.  I guess he had obtained Cepheid's gift of immorality at an early age. He looked about in his early twenties, however I knew for a fact that he had been Priest here when my great-great-great grandmother had came for her Prugare.  With short, unruly blond hair and the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen I couldn't help but admire them.  The only time a pair of eyes captivated me so much was when…I shook that thought away quickly.

            "Welcome, Princess Amelia," Cretis give me a bright smile, before bowing gracefully. "I finally get to meet you after so many years of anticipation."

            I curtsied back, suddenly forgetting all my etiquettes at the sight of his smile.

            "Come, let me show you to your room."

            I looked around the room again, remembering that I hadn't noticed any doors or any other hallways earlier.  The only thing occupying the room was a large, detailed ivory statue of Cepheid.  I was baffled; I was right there were no doors or stairs suggesting an entrance into another area.  I guess my puzzlement was clearly written across my face, since Cretis started chuckling with amusement.  Cretis clasped my hand, mumbling silently to himself.  All of a sudden a bright, white light blinded my vision.  When my eyes cleared, I noticed I was in a circular room surrounded by corridors.

            "All the circular rooms in this temple are enchanted," Cretis explained. "Just whisper your destination and it will take you there. We basically have six floors: the main entrance, the kitchen and common room, the library, the baths, the sleeping chambers and the lab.  Come, Princess. Let me show you to your room."

            He showed me to a small, simple room, with a white futon on one side and a washbasin the other.

            I turned to him smiling, "When do you want me to report to you, Cretis-sama?"

            "Don't be silly, you just arrived here, I will let you rest for today. You can explore our humble temple a little.  Tomorrow, at sunrise we will begin your Prugare."

            With those final words, he left me alone in my bedchamber.  My eyes then immediately fell to the only possession I had with me.  Following tradition, I was not allowed to bring anything to my Prugare, but the clothes on my back.  I could feel my eyes sting as memories once again came flooding back.  My father had always been excited about my Prugare and here I am wearing the result of his enthusiasm.  I fingered the pink edgings of the simple, white long-sleeve dress, as droplets of water begin to appear on its cotton surface.

            "Daddy, I'm finally here."

**Author's Note**

Here it is as promised.  I will try to update weekly! Sorry, I know this chapter is kind of short =P.  Oh yeah, the whole Prugare idea was just something I made up, I hope you guys don't mind me pulling some "writer's license" on that.  I hope I have explained it clearly enough.  I'm not really going to send to much time on Amelia's Prugare especially since…well… you'll see.  I basically plan to write about Amelia's ascension to the throne and my own spin on the Z/A relationship.  I know not much Z/A because I don't really see Amelia as a kind of person that would dwell on that subject too much, especially since she does have a lot of other things to worry about.  Well, anyway see next Saturday!  Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really gives me the drive to write more.  Also to Fire, I'm sorry but the boy did die.  Also to Winged Dancer, much appreciate your e-mail, I agree internet cafes in other countries are ridiculously expensive.  Anyway please read and review, constructive criticism is something I will gladly receive.


	3. Picking up the shattered pieces

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Three – Picking up the shattered pieces

            I hummed as I pored over the old manuscript.  This would be my last day spent memorizing every aspect, concept, and element of white magic known and unknown to man.  Basically, I now hold the knowledge of every white spell imaginable.

            "As long as you know these basics well, you are free to cast any spell possible.  You are only limited by your imagination."  Cretis-sama had said this so many times, that I could clearly recall the tone accompanied with those words.  For the past year, I have found this very true, for I have already developed two new resurrection spells and cures for various aliments.  I have even mastered a very weak form of Holy Bless.  I hummed even louder, as I realized that I had finally hit the last passage.

            "Done!" I exclaimed excitedly.

            "I'm glad to find you in such a happy mood today."

            "Cretis-sama!" I smiled at him before, bowing in respect.  Cretis-sama always seemed to know how to appear at just the right time.  Even after a year under him, I was still not used to it.

            "Happy about finally escaping from these dusty old books aren't you?" Cretis-sama said, blue eyes twinkling.  I felt myself blushing slightly before I nodded my response.  For some reason, I felt unusually happy today… as if the old wounds were finally starting to heal.  However, I knew that one step remained for my total recovery.

            "You have finally reach the final step of your Prugare; the Expedition," Cretis-sama said, his tone dropping back to a more serious one.  "You must travel into the world and prove to Cepheid that you are worthy to become his chosen.  If you past his test, you will be marked with his sign forever.  Only when you have received the sign of Cepheid will your Prugare will be over.  Come, its time for your Preparation."

            Cretis-sama left me in the hands of the female disciples of the temple, who silently lead me to the baths.  They took off my clothes and then lead me to a small room, where I was soaked in cold water.  After drying off, I was led to another to soak in steaming hot water that left my skin a slightly red color.  When I got out to dry, the disciples' rubbed incenses and oils into my skin, until it felt like every pore of my body would smell of lavender.  After that I was lead to a marble pool filled with water from the underground hot springs.  I was finally left alone to spend as long as I want in the calming water.  I looked up at the skylight, watching the clouds pass by.  I had just turn eighteen three months ago, leaving me a little more than a year before I have to return to Seyruun.  I sighed, deciding to get out of the pool and go through the final step of my preparation.  In the next room, the disciples' were already waiting for me.  They quickly dressed me into a simple sleeveless white dress made of silk along with a simple light jacket.  They then tied my hair into a tight ponytail in the back with a piece of white cloth.  The disciples' all smiled at me, as I studied myself in the mirror.

            "Now you are ready, Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun for your journey.  By wearing this, no harm will come to you during your travels.  For everyone will respect and acknowledge your voyage for Cepheid's blessings."  The lady who spoke, then presented me a beige bag containing my old clothes, some rations, and a canteen of water.  The others bowed before me as the lady lead me out into the floor's circular room.

            "Cretis-sama is waiting for you at the main entrance.  Good Luck, Princess."

I smiled my thanks, as I mumbled the words for the teleportation.  When I opened my eyes the marble statute of Cepheid filled my vision.  I felt a gentle weight on my shoulder causing me to turn around.  Cretis-sama's clear blue eyes suddenly filled my vision.  Cretis-sama smiled at me, taking my hand and placing something cool in it.  I looked to see a beaded necklace made of ivory, it's pendant shaped into the silhouette of Cepheid.  Clasping the same hand, he slowly led me to the front door, "Good Luck, Princess."

            "Thank you, Cretis-sama."  I gave him a small hug, blushing a little.  I looked towards the doorway and watched how the sunlight seemed to play across the white marble.

            "Looks like a beautiful day." I thought to myself, feeling that this sunny day might be an indication of how my life will be from here on.  That this beautiful day meant that by visiting Solaria, I would finally be able to put Lukas' and father's death behind me.  I turned back once more to gave a final wave and smile to Cretis-sama before turning my attention to the road ahead.

            It must have been almost midnight when I finally arrived at Mane.  Except for the occasional drunks, everyone had already turned in for the evening.

            "Guess I should find somewhere to stay." I mumbled to myself.  After finding an inn and having a little midnight snack, I decided to take a soak in the baths before going to bed.  I let out a little sigh as I relaxed, watching the steam swirling around me.  I still had a long way to go until arriving at my final destination.  It would take about three days to get to Bezeld and if I'm lucky, a week to get to Solaria.  I smiled; it was nice to be on the road again.  However, it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.

            "Probably because I'm traveling alone this time."  I could feel myself giggling a little as I thought about the days I spent traveling with Lina-san.

            "What are you giggling about, Princess?"

            I looked up to see a very familiar trickster priest floating above me, smiling his usual trademark smile.

            "PERVERT!!!"

            I entered my room fully clothed, where Xellos-san was already waiting for me.  I noticed that some bruises and bumps were already beginning to form on his forehead.

            "Oh my, Amelia-san," Xellos-san said, smiling. "Don't you think your earlier reaction was a bit extreme?"

            "Life is wonderful." I replied, noticing how Xellos-san's complexion turned a tinge green.

            "I guess I made you mad," Xellos-san laughed nervously. "Sorry."

            "What to you want?" I replied gruffly, knowing that he was not sorry at all.

            "Princess, I'm shocked.  Have these past two years made you ill-mannered?"

            "Life is wonderful! And living is marvelous!" I said in a singsong voice.

            "Okay! Okay!" Xellos-san replied quickly, "Where are heading to?"

            "South to Bezeld and then Southwest to Solaria. Why?"

            "Let's just say a friend wants to know." He replied tilting his head slightly to the side.

            "Who?" I asked.

            "Now that, my dear, is a secret."  Xellos-san replied as he started to fade away.  Xellos-san left me feeling quite perturbed and I decided to take out some of the frustration on a nearby pillow, however I was so stopped from this action by a sudden thought.

            "I wonder who it could be…" The image of a man dressed in all beige suddenly came to mind.  I quickly shook that thought away.

             "There was no way…it couldn't be him…" With that thought, I quickly got ready for bed.  If I wanted to get to Solaria as soon as possible I needed to get a good head start in the morning.  As I lay there waiting for sleep take me, I couldn't help but think how nice it would be if it was him.

**Author's Note**

Sorry, another short chapter!  Don't worry though Chapter four (and Chapter Five) are unbelievably long 0-O.  Well, I really don't know what to say, please read and review!  We're close to the climax of her father's murder.  Please read and review.  Thanks to all those who for the last chapter, see you next week!


	4. Coming together

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Four – Coming together

            "Recovery." I whispered as the bleeding gash slowly came together to be replaced by healthy human flesh.

            "Is that the last of them?"  I asked turning to the village elder standing next to me.

The old man bobbed his head up and down, "Yes, that's the last of them.  I am terribly sorry if we somehow hinder your voyage."

            "Don't worry about it," I replied smiling. "Helping people will only help me, not hinder me."

            The elder smiled at me, "Well, we should thank Cepheid.  You came in time."

            I nodded my head in agreement.  I had arrived around midday, only to find the usually bustling Bezeld up in flames.  The Bandit raid had been unexpected, leaving the town of Bezeld ransacked and crumbling.  Thankfully, no was killed and only a few severely injured.  However, there are also cases of smoke poisoning and that required attention that the people of Bezeld could not afford, I will have to still here for some time.  Someone already been sent to track the bandits responsible for the destruction and the people of Bezeld are rebuilding the city waiting for that someone to come back.

            I soaked the piece of cloth in cold ice water before wiping the sweat off the old lady's forehead.  She moaned slightly when the cool cloth touched her forehead.

            "I wonder if Lukas' grandparents are still alive…" I asked, mumbling silently to myself.  Seeing that it has already been a year since then, it was more than likely…I shook my head slightly, I will not let myself dwell on these thoughts, when I get to Solaria everything would once again come together.  Feeling encouraged by that thought, I hummed a little tune as I continue the task of tending those who needed my attention.  Life is wonderful.

            "Amelia! Amelia!"

            I turned around to see a young boy running through the door, his face filled with pure excitement.

            "What is it, Thet-chan?"

            "They've come back! They got the bandits!  Come on, Amelia we have to go see."  Thet said, pulling my hand.

            "Wait!" I shouted almost tripping as the young boy dragged me outside.  The streets were filled with much merriment, as the villagers laughed at the bandits being paraded down the street.  There had to be a score or more of them, each with ropes looped tightly around their necks and wrists.  I let my eyes follow down the length of rope, wanting to know who was able to parade these bandits around like a pack of dogs.  I grasped as I traced the ropes back to the owner's hand.  I couldn't believe it, the hand holding all the ropes together was Gourry, the blonde swordsman.  Which meant that…

            "Lina-san!"

            I hummed happily to myself, as I mentally calculated the amount of gold I would get for this.  There were at least thirty bandits under my custody and the town had promised to pay 100 gold a piece for each one…

            "Alright!" I yelled to myself, causing the blonde swordsman beside me to look.

            "Gourry," I continued. "Since you did such a good job today, I'll buy you dinner, my treat!"

            I watched as Gourry's face lit up, "Okay, Lina!"

Today was such an unbelievably good day.

            "Lina-san!"

            "Amelia?" I replied instinctively, turning to the direction of the voice.  Only to be bombarded by the weight of an eighteen year-old girl.  I felt myself gag slightly as the girl's arms tighten around me.

            "Lina-san, is it really you?"

            I felt tears springing to my eyes; I couldn't help it, I was just so happy to see a familiar face.

            "Umm…Amelia…a little too tight…" Lina-san gasped.

            "Oh, so sorry." I said releasing her as I wiped the tears away.  I saw Lina-san looking at me worriedly, "Oh, I am just so happy to see you."

            "Been a long time hasn't it?"

            "Hey, Amelia!"  I turned to see Gourry waving at me excitedly.

            "Gourry-san!" I said running to him, giving him a hug as well.  As Gourry set me down, he patted me slightly on the head.  His blue eyes twinkled at me warmly, "You've grown a little taller haven't you?"

            "Look, I'm even taller than Lina-san."

            "Hey!" Lina-san replied punching me slightly on the arm.  Then all of a sudden her hand rose giving me a slight bop on the head.

            "Lina-san! What was that for?" I whined slightly.

            "That's for making me waste a whole month looking for you." Lina replied, suddenly angry.

            "What?"

            "I promised to come see you on your 18th birthday, Remember!"  Lina yelled, "I dragged my ass all across the country to Seyruun just to see you and you weren't even there! You're lucky that Xellos was around to help me find you!"

            "So, You're the one who sent that perverted Mazoku to find me!"

            "What do you mean?"

            "He took a peek at me while I was taking a bath!"

            "Umm guys? Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Gourry-san said meekly, standing between us.

            "You stay out of this!" We both yelled pushing him out of the way.

            "He what?!"

            "Yeah, that's right!"

            "Well, I'm not responsible for what that idiot does!"

            We both stood glaring at each other.  I tried drudging up the meanest looking scowl I could manage.  I saw Lina-san's lip twitch slightly and suddenly she broke up in a huge fit of laughter.

            "I guess some things never change."  Lina-san said between laughs.  I started laughing as well, even after so many years we still manage to fight about the most ridiculous things.

            "Girls are so weird…" Gourry-san grumbled from ground beside us.

            "Ah! That really hits the spot." Lina-san said patting her stomach.  Gourry-san nodded lazily in agreement.  After witnessing another infamous Lina-Gourry Food War, I remember why I had developed such atrocious table manners during those years traveling with Lina-san and company.

            "Christopher told me that you're on your Prugare." Lina-san commented eying me up and down, "You look every inch a shrine maiden."

            "That's what Sylphiel is, right?" Gourry-san asked.

            I nodded, noticing how Lina-san twitched slightly at his comment.

            "Of all the things to remember…"  Lina-san mumbled darkly.

            "Anyway, your Uncle tells me that you don't need to return to Seyruun till your 20th birthday.  Want to travel with us awhile?"  Lina-san said cheerfully, winking at me.

            "I love to! However, I still have some things I have to do…" I said trailing off.

            "Oh? Like what?"

            "After I'm finished with everything here, I need to go to Solaria."

            "For?"

            "A visit." I replied, forcing a smile.

            I watched, as shadows seem to flint across her features, that girl always wore her heart on her sleeves.  I guess I'm going to have to ask her about it later…

            "We'll go with you.  It's not like we have anything planned, right Gourry?"

            "Yup, it would be nice to have new company."  Gourry said nodding enthusiastically.

            "Are you saying I'm boring?!"

            "No! No! Just nice to have more company.  You know the more, the happier!"

            "The merrier, Jellyfish brains." I said, deciding to let it slide, for now.  I heard Gourry let out a sigh of relief.

            "So…heard from anyone special lately…anything from a certain Chimera…" I asked slyly.

            Instead of turning the conversation back to a lighter note, I was surprised to find that Amelia's face seem to darken even more.  I was baffled; Zel always managed to keep in contact with Gourry and me.  Why wouldn't he…

            "That idiot." I thought, as I smacked my hand against my forehead.

            "Why, have you heard anything from him?"  Amelia asked, her voice a little to neutral for my liking.

            "Oh no! I was just curious! Both Gourry and I haven't heard from him in a long time-"

            "What do you mean Lina? He wrote us-OW!"  I give Gourry, who sat across from me, a sharp kick in the shin.  That guy can be so dense sometimes.

            "Lina, what did you did that for I-"

            "Oh, I have something for you!" I said quickly interrupting Gourry and giving him another kick underneath the table, "Christopher wanted me to give it to you."

            I watched as Lina took a small package out from her traveling bag.  It was wrapped with blue silk, with a golden feather-shaped pin keeping the folds together.  I immediately knew whom it was from and the crest stamped on the letter attached, proved it.  Every year on my birthday, he would always send me a present.  Every year the present was also wrapped in the same blue silk and every year the gifts were just as expensive.

            "Who is that from, a persistent suitor?" Lina-san asked nudging me with her elbow, with a cat-like look in her eyes.

            "No, my betrothed." I answered, unwrapping the present to find a little silver choker, decorated with water-droplet-shaped pearls.  I was surprised when Lina-san suddenly spat out all the wine she was drinking.

            "Your what?! Since when?!"

            "My betrothed.  We've been betrothed since birth.  Oh, didn't I tell you?" I answered, wondering why she was reacting so drastically.

            "Oh, didn't I tell you?  MY ASS!"

            I watched, as Amelia continued to stare at me blankly.  Unbelievable!

            "Uh, Don't you think you should have told your friends about this little fact!" I yelled, waving my arms wildly.  I felt Gourry put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

            "Sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal."

            "Not a big dea-"

            "Calm down, Lina.  It really isn't a big deal.  I mean I knew about it."  Gourry said in reassuring tone.

            "You what?" I couldn't believe! Am I surrounded my idiots?

            "Well, Amelia is a princess and most princess are betrothed by birth.  So wouldn't it be fairly obvious for Amelia to be betrothed, especially since she comes from such an important City as Seyruun."

            I stood there gaping, Gourry was right.  It was more than obvious that Amelia would be promised by birth especially since Seyruun has been known for keeping peaceful relations by marriage.

            "Lina-san?" Amelia's voice was full of worry, "Are you okay?"

            "I think I need an ice pack." I replied rubbing my temples with both hands.

            "Hey Lina!"

            I sat up from bed to catch the ice pack Gourry tossed to me.

            "Where's Amelia?" Gourry inquired, looking around the room.

            "She went to check on her patients." I replied, mumbling.

            "Are you okay, Lina? You reacted kind of violently towards Amelia's betrothal."  Gourry's blue eyes soften with unconcealed worriment, as he reached over to touch my forehead.

            "I am not a child." I replied slapping his hand away, blushing slightly.

            Gourry smiled at me in return, "I guess you're starting to feel better." Then his face turned serious again, "Anyways, why did you react so violently towards Amelia's betrothal?"

            "Don't tell me you don't know," I said sighing softly. "Aren't you the expert on matters of the heart?"

            Gourry just looked at me blankly.  I couldn't help giggling a little and reaching over to ruffle his hair.

            "Anyway, don't you know?"

            "Know what?"

            "How Zel feels about Amelia?"

            "Ohhhh," Gourry replied, the answering dawning on him, then once again his face return to a look of confusion. "So?"

            I sighed, as always I had to spell everything out for him again.

            "Amelia is engaged to a prince.  How would you feel if the girl you had feelings for was promised to someone else?"

            "You're not engaged, are you Lina?" Gourry said grabbing me by the arms suddenly dead serious.

            "No! Of course not, Jellyfish." I replied blushing slightly, "Anyway see what I mean?"

            "Not exactly."

            I sighed he was hopeless, "Imagine how Zel would feel.  And you know how he can be.  This is a disaster, its not like their relationship isn't complicated enough-"

            Gourry stopped me in mid-rant as he put both hands on my shoulder, "If they really love each other and were meant to be, everything will work out.  You'll see."

            "Ever the optimist, huh Gourry?"  I replied smiling, leaning slightly against his chest.  He just shrugged in response.

            "I wonder why Amelia wants to go to Solaria?"

            Gourry shrugged again, "Do you think it has something to do with her father's death?"

            "Sounds reasonable.  Amelia did look kind of sad when she mentioned it." I said looking up, "Now that I think about it Christopher never really told us much about Phil's death."

            "I'm guessing your going to dig for that information tonight."

            "That's right!" I replied winking at him, "Now go away.  I don't want Amelia to know that we've been talking."

            "Alright, Goodnight Lina."  As Gourry left the room, I looked up at the ceiling, remembering a time when shadows did not flint across Amelia's face.

            "Oh, Lina-san, you're still awake?"  I said as I stepped into our room.  I noticed that Lina-san was sitting on her bed with a determined look on her face.  That was not good.

            "Something wrong, Lina-san?" I asked smiling slightly.

            "You know, Christopher never really told us about how your father died."

            I felt myself froze slightly at that comment, "Really?"  I said, trying to smile.

            "Spill it, Amelia.  What happened?"  Lina-san said giving me a no-nonsense look.

            "Can we talk about this later? Now is not really a good time." I replied hastily turning away from her.

            "So was he assassinated?"

            "Lina-san, can we please-"

            "Was he?" Lina-san stated firmly, ruby-eyes stern.  I sighed.  I guess she wasn't going to let it go tonight.

            "Yes." I replied quietly.

            There was a moment of silence.

            "By Who? Do you know?"  Lina-san's tone was gentler now and the sternness in her eyes replaced by worriment.

            "Yes."

            "Is the reason why you're heading to Solaria have anything to do with this?"

            I nodded my answer, afraid that talking would cause the tears to fall again.

            "So the guy who killed Phil-"

            "Boy." I corrected quickly.

            "Excuse me?" Lina-san asked a slight tone of confusion her voice.

            "The person who killed my father was a boy.  His name is Lukas and he came from Solaria."

            "You aren't serious? How can you be sure?"

            "He was caught with the weapon in his hands." My voice sounding strangely toneless, "Besides, the cut across my father's neck was not a very clean cut.  It showed the inexperience of the murderer."

            "Wait! Wait! Hold! Stop!" Lina-san yelled suddenly, waving her arms in the air, "Even if that is so, no kid would have the means or the strength to kill someone."

            "That's because he was being controlled by magic.  I suspect the spell also had some extra boosts in it."

            "So did you manage to find the guy behind all this?"  Lina-san replied, her tone serious once more.

            I shook my head slightly.  There was another moment of silence as Lina-san sat, looking at the ceiling obviously trying to digest the information.

            "So you're going to Solaria to try to find this guy, right?"

            "Yes," I replied silently. "Also to pay respects to the boy's family."

            I watched as Lina-san's face paled considerably, "You mean…what? How?"

            "Yes, he died and I couldn't to anything about it! An innocent twelve-year-old boy! Lina-san, did you hear me! An innocent twelve-year-old boy! We killed him! And I couldn't do anything!"

            I was surprised when slender arms suddenly enveloped me into a tight hug.

            "Amelia…"

            Then the tears I had been holding back for the past couple days, begin running freely down my cheek.

            I didn't know what to say.  I couldn't believe it.  The perky, sunny princess who always wore a smile was crying like a broken doll.  I felt stray tears slid down my cheek, as the princess continued to sob against me.  The person responsible for causing Amelia this much pain was going to pay and pay dearly.

Author's Notes 

I know most people probably find Amelia's reaction towards her betrothal very OOC.  I think it makes perfect sense.  Seyruun is a very powerful empire and it wouldn't be illogical for her to be promised at birth.  Besides Seyruun being such a peaceful country probably used marriages as a way to keep peace with other countries.  I really believed that Amelia, who takes her duty seriously as a princess, would be so against the idea of being betrothed.  She would probably even be proud of it.  How I got this impression was Episode One for Slayers Next, when the King of Xoana captured Amelia.  Instead of panicking or despairing, she went on and on how she happy she was because she was suffering for the cause of justice, honor, and her duty as a princess.  Gomen, no Zel! Well, I had a fun time writing this Chapter (Lina is so fun to write!). I promised there will be Z/A in the next chapter and I will finally introduce him to the storyline Chapter 6.  Please read and review.  Thanks for those who reviewed and as always constructive criticism is welcomed.


	5. Getting there

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Five – Getting there

            "What does he look like, Amelia?"

            "What?" I asked, confused at the sudden question.  It was the perfect day for traveling; the sun was bright and there was a slight breeze in the air, creating a perfect balance between the two elements.  We had been traveling for seven days now and there was still a day or more before finally arriving at Solaria.  We had decided to take a little break beside a flowing river before continuing for the rest of the day.

            "Your fiancé," Lina-san said, looking at me. "Is he handsome? With beautiful blue eyes and stunning raven hair.  Does he look like what a prince should look like?"

            "Fiancé? Isn't that some type of pickle?"

            "No, you idiot!" Lina-san said quickly, whacking Gourry-san on the head.

            "Well, I don't know actually…I haven't met him yet." I replied thoughtfully.

            "What?! You haven't met this guy yet?" Lina-san asked, waving her arms wildly in the air, "How can you marry this guy then?"

            "As the princess of Seyruun, it is my duty.  Also one that I will gladly uphold for the good of my kingdom."  I replied clenching my fist in a determined gesture.

            "Yeah, but do you know anything about this guy? His interests? His personality? What if he's just a ugly, sixty-year-old fart looking for some young meat?"  Lina-san asked, quirking an incredulous brow at me.

            "Don't worry, he is only two years older then me," I replied, trying to wave away her doubtful expression. "His name is Clarence. He is son to Baton Sol Alsenurn, Seryruun's most powerful noblemen.  My father and his father were close friends and had always wanted to connect the two families."

            "Aren't most princesses suppose to marry princes?"  Gourry-san asked, confused.

            "Well yes, my sister Gracia was promised to Prince Elberin of Ralteague.  However, since Gracia renounced the throne, the marriage has become void and it was too late to reestablish one with me.  By that time I was already promised to Clarence." I said, sighing a bit, letting my mind wonder a little on Gracia's whereabouts. "It was a good thing that the King of Ralteague was so understanding, however it did cause some minor setbacks in our diplomacy."

            "Bleh," Lina-san said, sticking out her tongue in disgust. "I asked for a simple description of her fiancé and she gives me a lecture on politics."

            I giggled slightly, "I always thought you liked this kind of stuff, Lina-san."

            "Only if it's interesting and important to the matter at hand." Lina-san replied quickly, flashing me a grin, "Come on, I think we should cover some more ground before nightfall."

            Night seemed to descend upon us quickly and before I knew it we were camped out in a little clearing under the brightly twinkling stars.  I smiled slightly as I inhaled the scent of burning wood floating in the breeze.  As usual, Gourry-san took first watch while Lina-san snored away in the background.  I took another breathe as my heart fluttered slightly with happiness.  This was how traveling should be.  Being in Lina-san and Gourry-san's company reminded me why my earlier adventures with them became such cherished memories.  I watched the trees above me shuffle silently as a gentle breeze passed by them as the moon shined in the sky like a perfect gem.  The sound of Gourry-san's cheerful humming and his whetstone scraping across metal, soon became a lulling melody as I felt myself drift away from the world…

            I grimaced slightly, as I examined the huge bruise on my cheek courtesy of Lina-san's violent sleeping habits.  I watched my reflection in the Inn's bathroom mirror, as I healed the purple-blue bruise, causing it to turn a light green.  However, the sound of rustling fabric outside suddenly reaches my ears, startling me.  I opened the door of the bathroom quietly, looking cautiously around the hallway.  What I saw made my heart drop straight to my stomach; the door to Gourry-san and Zelgadis-san's room was left slightly ajar.

            "He wouldn't…" I mumbled to myself, making a dash down the stairs and out the doors of the Inn.  I frantically scanned the horizon, knowing that he couldn't have gone that far.  Then I saw it, something beige whipping around in the midnight breeze; cresting over a distant hill.

            "Zelgadis-san!" I yelled, as I ran up the hill after him.  However, when I reached the top I noticed he had increased his pace.

            "Zelgadis-san!" I yelled, as I anxiously tried to get to him.  However, thanks to my natural gracefulness, I only managed to trip on the long hem of my nightgown and immediately started tumbling down the hill.  I shut my eyelids tightly as I prepared myself for the painful and inevitable stop at the bottom, however it never came.  I opened my eyes, to see Zelgadis-san's teal ones stare indifferently back at me.  I then realized that strong, stone arms were wrapped gently around me, securing me tightly around my waist.  I blushed slightly as he helped me back to my feet.

            "Did Lina's nocturnal habits wake you again?" Zelgadis-san asked, turning away from me, his tone slightly amused.

            I giggled a little at the comment.  However, he must have been more reluctant to talk tonight for an uncomfortable silence soon fell upon us.  I shifted from one foot to the other, trying to think of what to say, "So you've decided not to come back to Seyruun with me, Zelgadis-san?"

            "Yes," He answered, his back still facing me. "I've thought about it and decided that there's nothing for me at Seyruun."

            "Oh, I see." I replied, shifting my weight again as I tired once again to find something to say.  Then a sudden thought dawned on me causing me to stop my fidgeting at once. The once warm breeze now felt like a cold, harsh winter wind as it whipped across my body.

             "So you were planning to leave tonight," I mumbled silently. "Without even telling us? Without even saying a good-bye or anything?"

            I saw Zelgadis-san stiffen a little, as he turned around to face me.

            "You could have at least told me first or at least given everyone a proper good-bye.  Leaving like this is not only unjust and rude but also inconsiderate.  Don't you care about us?"

            "Amelia…I - your face.  Here, let me heal it." Zelgadis-san stepped towards me his right hand outstretched.  I quickly stepped away from him, healing the wound myself.  I was surprised to find that my cheek was wet.  I had been crying without knowing it.

            "Answer me." I stated firmly.  Zelgadis-san sighed, gently taking my hand aside to heal the wound himself.  His gloved hand felt cold against my bruised cheek as he gently touched it, his coarse fingers never touching my skin.

            "I didn't want everyone to fuss about it."  He stated simply.

            "Well, by doing it this way, you just made it a even greater fuss than before." I replied smiling at him.

            He snorted a little, as he slowly removed his hand from my cheek.

            "Please, Zelgadis-san.  Please stay, come back to Seyruun with me."

            He sighed again as he turned away from me once more.  I watched as the moonlight made his silver hair shine a nice shade of sterling blue, causing a wonderfully dramatic contrast with his skin.  No matter what the situation he always looked so beautiful with an air of calm that I only wish I could ever possess.

            "The answer is no, Amelia."  He replied steadily, "I must search for my cure."

            "Why does that matter so much to you?" I asked. "Shouldn't the acceptance of the people you care for be enough?  No matter what happens, you know we will always care for you."

            Zelgadis-san whipped around to face me, suddenly angry.

            "You do not know how it feels to - how can you say something so stupidly selfish.  You still don't understand how - you're such a child."  He quickly turned away from me again, as I flinched slightly at the harshness of his tone.  He started to walk away and then in a slightly calmer voice he added, "Amelia, it does matter.  It matters a lot."

            "Does it matter so much, that you're willing to disregard the feelings of those who really care for you? What if you died out there Zelgadis-san? What if I never got to see you again…" I trailed off as I realized what I had just said.  Zelgadis-san turned to look at me, his eyes unreadable.

            "I had said too much." I mused silently to myself, as he continued to stare blankly at me.  Now what was I going to do? I couldn't exactly go back in time and take back everything I just said.

            "Zelgadis-san… I just want you to know that I-I _care_ for you."  I said softly, noticing how clumsy the word "care" suddenly sounded.

            I thought I saw his eyes widen slightly but before I could confirm it, they returned to their apathetic expression once more, "What? Of course you don't mean it in that way." He replied quietly seeming to be talking more to himself than me.

            I hesitated a little, as I wondered what I had gotten myself into, "Yes I do, Zelgadis-san.  Know that whether you are a chimera or not, that I will always _c-care_ for you."

            For a moment, Zelgadis-san stood staring at me.  However, it did not last long as he soon looked to the right, away from me.  On his face was a smile so cold I felt my whole body shiver.

            "Then you're a fool.  I could never care for you in that way." He replied, and without another word, he turned around and started walking away.  Not even bothering to say a good-bye, never looking back once.

            I opened my eyes, the unfamiliar surroundings throwing my brain into a loop.  Where am I? Where's Zelgadis-san? I clutched my forehead, noticing that the area around my eyes were wet with tears.  I gasped slightly as I felt a gentle weight on my shoulder.  Zelgadis-san…

            I looked up to see Gourry-san a gentle expression on his handsome face, his blue eyes twinkling warmly.

             "Amelia, your turn."  He said, smiling.

            Then everything came rushing back to me.  I was eighteen not sixteen anymore and am currently on the second year of my Prugare.  I was traveling with Lina-san and Gourry-san to Solaria and will not be required to return to the palace until my twentieth birthday.

"Um…Amelia are you okay?"  Gourry-san asked, with his typical look of confusion.

            "Oh, Yes Gourry-san!"  I replied cheerfully, "Just a little drowsy that's all.  It's my turn, right?"

            Gourry-san patted me on the head before settling in his own bedroll, which coincidentally, was placed right next to Lina-san's.  I smiled a bit; I guess I have something to ask Lina-san about later.

            I stirred the embers of the fire gently; glad to have some time alone to think.  It was strange for me to have such a dream.  That dream reminded me of something that I had forgotten for almost two years now and during those two years I did not once think about that night; the night when Zelgadis-san left us.  I felt my cheeks burn slightly; as I remembered the words exchanged that day.  He was so cold.  I should have known, wasn't it obvious with his constant sighs of frustrations and lack of concern in anything related to me?  Though, I reminded myself, there were times when it seemed that he did care, especially during the time fought against Hellmaster Phibirzzo and Gaav.

            "Yeah, but after that with Darkstar, he was almost completely indifferent to you."  My mind answered, almost mocking me.  I shook my head violently.  There was no use thinking about it now, the matter was closed and in the end he did not care…

            I watched as the moonlight danced across my white Prugare dress, noting all the dirt and grime on it.  I cringed somewhat, since as part of the Expedition I was supposed to keep my dress as spotlessly clean as possible for it was a representation of my spiritual purity.  When we arrive at Solaria midday tomorrow, washing my robes would be the first thing to do.  At that thought, I clutched tightly the Cepheid pendant Cretis-sama had given me, "Please Cepheid, let me find peace there."  I whispered, watching as the horizon turned a grayish-purple, signaling the coming of a new day.

            As always when traveling with Lina-san, the first thing to do when arriving to town was to eat.  So while Lina-san and Gourry-san fought over who would get the first bite of chicken, I had plenty of time to wash and dry my robes.  When I came downstairs, Lina-san and Gourry-san were still in the thick of the battle, racing for the last piece of Rosemary - seasoned steak.

            "I'm leaving now, Lina-san." I informed her as I passed by, "Wait for me here.  I'll come back as soon as I'm done."  Lina-san gave me a hasty wave in response, as she concentrated on stuffing one of Gourry-san's sausages into her mouth while swatting his hand away from her meatloaf at the same time.

            Outside, the streets were bustling with the usual noises of a big town, as people went about their own business.  It was a sea of heads as far as the eye could see, since the Inn we were staying in was situated right next to one of Solaria's main marketplaces, I ended up right in the middle of it.  Until what seemed like forever I was finally able to locate a small flower vendor amidst all of the chaos.

            "That would be 10 gold, ma'am."

            I gave the woman her money as she handed me the two bouquets of yellow and pink chrysanthemums I had chosen.

            "Excuse me, madam.  Can you please tell me the directions to your town's cemetery?"

            "Sure, continue down that road over there and turn left.  If you have any problems, just come back here and ask.  Have a good day, miss."

            I smiled my thanks and soon headed toward the road the flower lady pointed out.  As soon as I turned the corner I was met with the sight of beautiful, green pastures and gray marble headstones lined neatly in rows.  I was going to need help if I wanted to find the Ralieus' graves.  As I entered though the iron gate, I went and knocked gently on the gravekeeper's house door.  An old man answered the door in his late forties answered the door: he was neatly dressed with an occasional patch of smeared dirt on his cotton tunic.  The old man's brown eyes twinkle slightly as he gave me a pleasant smile, "Yes? How may I help you miss?"

            "I was wondering if you could help me find someone." I replied, "Where can I find the grandparents' of Lukas Ralieu?"

            "Lukas Ralieu?"  The old man asked, looking somewhat shocked.

            "Yes." I replied.  The old man looked at me strangely, before finally answering.

            "Ralieu…Yes…was buried couple of months ago.  Follow me."

            I was lead to one of the gray headstone resting to the far left of the cemetery.  On it engraved in silver letter was the name _Cyrus Ralieu_.  I laid my bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums on the headstone as I kneeled down beside it.

            "Forgive me, sir.  For the grief my family has caused you."  I whispered softly to myself.  I quickly got up to place my bouquet of pink chrysanthemums on the next headstone, but stop by when I noticed the name engraved upon it: _Melinda Liena_.  I stood there baffled, remembering distinctly that Lukas had mentioned that he had a grandmother who was sick as well.  I quickly turned to the gravekeeper.

            "Where is Mrs, Ralieu?"

            The Gravekeeper looked slightly taken aback by the question.

            "Mrs. Ralieu? You won't find her here."  The old man replied, "She's still alive."

            I stood staring at the house's wooden front door.  After getting directions from the Gravekeeper I had rushed over here immediately.  However, I was soon hit with the realization of the sudden predicament I was in.  I fumbled nervously with the hem of my jacket, as I tried to collect myself.  I couldn't believe it…she was still alive.  For some reason I had never thought of that possibility and now I was faced with a terrible task; how was I supposed to tell her about Lukas' death?

            I bit my lip, as I tried to ponder the possibilities.  However, no of them seem to be gentle for an old woman's heart.  I guess I'll just have to hope for the best.  I raised my hand, knocking lightly on the door's wooden surface.  I stood there waiting for what seemed forever, however no one answered.  Perplexed, I gave the door another knock.  There was still no answer.

            "Maybe she's asleep or something…" I mumbled to myself, as I grasped the doorknob turning it gently.  The door opened noiselessly, as I stuck my head inside.

            "Hello, is anyone home?" I asked I stepped further into the room.  Looking around, I noticed some light coming from a hallway to the left.

            "Hello?" I yelled, deciding to see where the light leads.  I discovered that the source of the light came from a single candle sitting on a small bedside table.  There in the bed lay who I assumed must be Mrs. Ralieu.  Her complexion was terribly pale and her forehead appeared to be drenched with cold sweat.  I put a hand on her forehead gently, but soon shrunk back; her skin was burning hot.

            "Lighting." I whispered and a small ball of silver light appeared instantly in my hand.  I studied her closer noticing her shallow breaths and her sunken cheekbones. Also how the hand hanging limply at her side shivered slightly.

            "She must be cold…" I mumbled to myself, as I looked around the room for some extra blankets.  I was soon searching the whole house for something to cover her with and soon began to notice how unkempt the house was.  A thin layer of dust was already beginning to collect itself on the floors and wooden tables around the house.  There was also some cobwebs forming in some corners.  The poor woman had obviously been sick for some time…I finally found some blankets and returned to the bedroom, wrapping her snuggly in them.  After going through the entire house, it was quite evident that Mrs. Ralieu lived alone and had been living alone for quite sometime.  She had no one to take care of her and I was the cause of all her suffering.  I touched her forehead gently, once again surprised by how hot her forehead felt.  Determined, I got up and went to the bathroom to find something to help cool her down.

            "Don't worry, Mrs. Ralieu.  I'll take care of you."  I was the reason why she was like this.  I am the reason why her only grandson was needlessly punished,             "Don't worry, Lukas.  I'll take care of her."

Author's Notes 

What can I say this chapter just felt incredibly forced…Which I find surprising since I had been waiting to write this chapter.  Finally a little Z/A though I can't really say I'm to happy with it…Well, read and review.  I might re-edit this chapter later.  Sorry, took so long to get out, I re-edited several time already and still I don't know whether I like it or not.  Please tell me how you feel.


	6. Falling apart

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Six – Falling apart

            I hummed to myself as I opened the door, taking care not to spill the bucket of water balanced on my shoulder.  I immediately made my way to the kitchen, ladling some of the water into the kettle on the stove while pouring the remainding water into the big water jars in the corner.

            "Amelia, is that you in the kitchen?"

            I turned to look at the old woman who suddenly appeared in the kitchen's doorway.  She was breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall for support.

            "Mrs. Ralieu, what are you doing out of bed?  You're in no condition to be walking around like this." I immediately went to her side to help sustain her, but she quite forcefully pushed me back.

            "Pish Posh, You've kept me bed-ridden for three weeks now and that's not healthy.  I need to walk around a bit."  Mrs. Ralieu said stubbornly, walking past me.

            "Well, Lina-san and Gourry-san will be coming over soon –"

            "Really? Then I must make something for them.  Especially that Gourry, he's such a sweetheart."  Mrs. Ralieu interrupted good-naturally, taking out various pots and pans from the cupboards.

            "Now, Mrs. Ralieu.  I don't think you should.  Think of your health."  However, Mrs. Ralieu continued to completely disregard me, as she started getting some ingredients out from the cupboards, "Well, at least let me help you, Mrs. Ralieu."

            "Mrs. Ralieu, Mrs. Ralieu.  Didn't I tell you to just call me Sera?"  Mrs. Ralieu said, wagging a finger at me.

            "Yes,  S-sera-san."

            "Hellooooo! Anyone home."  A loud and familiar female voice yelled from the doorway.

            "Lina-san!"  I answered, as I went to greet her.

            "Wow! Amelia what are you cooking it smells good?"  Lina-san asked, her mouth already watering.

            "Sera-san has decided to cook something for you guys."

            "What in her condition? Hey, Auntie Sera are you sure you should be doing that!?"  Lina-san yelled immediately running to the kitchen.

            "What is she yelling about now?" Gourry-san asked, entering the door after her.

            "Nothing, come on in Gourry-san."  I replied as I getting his bags while he closed the door behind him.

            "Auntie Sera, you sure know how to cook!"  Lina-san complimented, leaning her chair back at an dangerous angle.

            "Are you sure you're full, there's still some more."  Mrs. Ralieu said, bringing more food from the kitchen.

            "I thought I'll never said this, but I'm stuffed."  Lina-san replied, patting the slight bulge of her stomach as emphasis.

            "Amelia?"  
            "No, thank you Mrs. Ralieu, it was delicious."

            "Amelia, call me Sera.  I swear, you're as polite as a princess sometimes."

            Lina-san gave me a look that clearly said, _You haven't told her yet?_  I nodded my head, cringing slightly.  Looks like I am going to get another one of Lina-san's talks.

            "How about you Gourry-sweetheart?"  Mrs. Ralieu said turning her attention to the blonde swordsman.

            "Well…"

            "Now, don't be shy.  Young handsome men like you must eat hearty."  Mrs. Ralieu said trying to tap the man on the head with the ladle but only managing to reach his shoulders.

            "Hey, that's what my grandmother used to say too!" Gourry-san said, his face lighting up with an almost childish innocence.

            "Jellyfish."  Lina-san mumbled, but there was an adorning smile on her face as she watched Gourry-san gobbled down another generous serving of Mrs. Ralieu's cooking.

            "Now, can you girls clean up the dishes?  I'll go get your beds ready for you okay?"

            "Mrs. – I mean – Sera-san, it's okay we can do that ourselves.  Besides, you should conserve your energy."

            Mrs. Ralieu waved her hand in the air dismissively, as she disappeared down the hallway to the room I was sharing with Lina-san.  I let out a small sigh of frustration, as I helped Lina-san gather the plates.

            "Starting to regret your decision to stay here aren't ya?"  Lina asked, giving me a small wink.

            "No, it's not that."  I replied, remembering how insistent Mrs. Ralieu had been on us staying at her house.

            "Come on, I must find a way to repay you for taking care of me.  By staying wit me you won't have to waste money at some overpriced inn."  Mrs. Ralieu had said.  Lina-san was of course please with the idea so we had agreed to stay with her.  Besides we all knew she was also probably very lonely as well.  Mrs. Ralieu was more than thrilled with the idea.

            "So when are you going to tell her?"  Lina-san said, breaking me of my thoughts, "It's not like you to drag things like this."

            "I know."  I said, chewing on my lower lip, "I've tried to…"

            "Tried to?" Lina-san replied, arching an eyebrow at me.

            "Yeah, but she adamantly refuses to listen and immediately changes the subject whenever I bring it up."

            "Try again.  The woman is stubborn, but she isn't that stubborn."  Lina-san said, matter-of-factly.

            "Easy for you to say…" I mumbled to myself, as Lina-san handed me a plate to dry.

            "What did you find today, Lina-san.  I notice Gourry-san carry a lot of bags back today."

            "Gold, of course!"  Lina-san said, her eyes glittering greedily, "There was actually a group of bandits hanging around the forests near Solaria.  They must have been new at it for they didn't know that I, the beautiful, sorcery Genius Lina Inverse, was nearby.  In fact, they didn't even know who Lina Inverse was!"

            I giggled at the look of over exaggerated disgust and disbelief on Lina-san's face, "You know, Lina-san you don't have to stay with me…"

            "What are you talking about? Of course I do!"  Lina-san replied haughtily, but then her eyes soften slightly as she spoke, "Besides, I have to make sure you don't get yourself hurt again."

            "Lina-san…Thank you."

            "You're welcome.  Of course, you can always show your appreciation when we get back to the palace…" Lina-san trailed off, blinking her eyelashes at me.

            "Yes, the kitchen staff will be prepared to cook up anything you want, at anytime."  I said with a small smile, that was Lina-san for you.

            "Oh Amelia, no wonder people love you!"  Lina-san said in a singsong voice, returning her attention to the dishes with extra vigor.

            "Sera-san."

            "I'm in here Amelia."

            I followed her voice to the living room but stopped at the doorway, watching the shadows of the flickering fireplace obscure her face and for the first time I noticed the heavy resemblance between grandmother and grandson.

            "Now, Amelia what are you doing lurking around corners?  Come on in."  Sera-san said smiling at me.

            I came and sat across from her, fumbling with my fingers slight before taking a deep breath, "Sera-san I have something that I really need to t-"

            "How long have Lina and Gourry been together?"

            "Sera-san please."

            Sera-san sighed, finally putting down her needlework to look at me directly in the eye, "Look Amelia, You don't need to tell me…I already know what happened to Lukas."

            I stared at her in disbelief, how could she have known?  Grandfather had made sure to keep the facts of my father's murder as obscure as possible just as he had done with both my mother's death and Gracia's disappearance, "But how?"

            "During your first week here, I noticed that though were always cheerful that there was some shadow in you smile.  So I asked Gourry why you looked so sad and he finally told me."

            "You knew for that long and you never told me? Why didn't you tell me, you knew?" I asked her, clutching my dress in an attempt to calm myself.

            "Because it was not important."

            "Not important! We…killed him!"  I replied, standing up and away from her, "He didn't do anything wrong." 

            "And I couldn't do anything to stop it, another shedding of unnecessary blood." I thought silently, burying my face in my hands.  A bitter taste seemed to crawl at the base of my throat as I fought the sudden urge to just puke.

            Before I realized it I was jerked out of my trance, as Sera-san grabbed me tightly by the arms, "Listen, Amelia.  It was not your fault.  You tried everything.  Don't be mad at yourself and don't be angry with your grandfather.  Just let it go."

            I looked up at her, her eyes slightly rimmed with tears, "Just let it go.  Your father wouldn't want to see you like this, his only daughter consumed with grief and anger.  You tried your best to prevent Lukas' death and preserve your father's honor.  There was nothing more you could have done.  Just let it go.  Let your father and Lukas' souls finally rest in peace.  There was nothing you could have done.  Let your father and my grandson go."

            I felt completely…empty, I didn't know what to do, how to respond.  I only continued to stare at her.  I bury my face in my hands again as my mind once away began to drift away.

_            "Amelia!"_

_            "Daddy!"_

            _"Look Daddy, look!"_

            _"I promise I will not let anyone take me away from you, my daughter."_

            _"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean for this to happen…"_

            _"I know daddy would not sleep peacefully if he knew an innocent boy was being murdered for his sake!"_

            _"How could you, Amelia? Are you really my son's daughter?"_

            When my mind finally returned to the present I was surprised to find that Sera-san's arms were cradling my head gently.  I shut my eyes tightly; trying desperately to let her voice calm me, to let this sudden headache and despair to finally vanish, then suddenly the world plunged into darkness.

            "Zel…"

            I froze slightly, thrown off by the sudden voice calling me.  I pricked up my ears as I waited for the voice to appear again.

            "Zel…"

            I was once again thrown off by the soft, feminine voice but this time not because of it's suddenness.  There was only one woman in my life that has ever called me by that nickname and the voice clearly did not belong to Lina.  In fact it sounded distinctly like…

            "Zel!"

            Amelia's…

            I turned around and there she stood before me, blue eyes glittering with pure, unbundled joy.  She smiled at me, a smile that spoke of her childish innocence, as a gust of wind swept across her face, ruffling her hair.  She was dressed in a simple white dress that seemed to float around her small frame with each step she took.  Making her way towards me I watched as her dress moved in such a way that the rays of the sun seem to be reflected upon it.  I held up my right arm to shield my eyes, as the halo her dress was creating became unbearably bright.

            I could hear her giggle as her gentle hands enveloped my raised arm, pulling on it gently, "What are you doing, Zel?"

            I let her pull down my arm as I stared at her, what was she doing here?  Then I notice something, a sensation that I haven't felt for almost eleven years: the feeling of skin upon skin.  I immediately brought my hands to my face observing the pale skin of my fingers poking from my beige gloves.  Amelia grabbed my hands, placing them on my face.  I marveled at the softness and smoothness of human flesh, as I touched every corner of my face, not meeting any the rough blue stones I was used to.  I grabbed Amelia's hand, reveling in the feel of her warm flesh against mines, "Amelia, I'm human again!"

            Amelia just giggled at me, "Of course, you are.  If you were still a Chimera I wouldn't be here."  She then reached out, wrapping her arms around me, causing my whole body to stir and flow with tender emotions and the strange feeling of… was it, contentment?

            I sighed looking down at the girl in my arms, noting how her eyes glowed with a beautiful ocean blue.  However, the view soon disappeared behind long lashes as she slowly flutters them close.  I closed my eyes as well, waiting for the moment I had never dare to dream about, to come true.  I could feel her warm breath tickle my upper lip as ever so lightly our lips finally met.

            I opened my eyes and waking up to the view of rolling sand dunes as far as the eye could see.  It was almost noon and the campfire beside me had long ago burned out, leaving nothing but ashes.  I cursed slightly as I got up.  Ever since I was eleven, I had trained myself to wake up automatically at dawn everyday, giving me the whole morning to train myself.  This was the first time I have ever overslept and today was definitely not the day for it.  Gathering my stuff, I ran full speed to my destination.  I had to get there before noon when the sun was high enough to activate the mystical mirages used to hide the old temple.  After an hour and half of running, the temple's sandstone walls could be seen looming ahead of me.

            I smirked triumphantly to myself; it looks like I was going to make it.  However, after another hour and half of running the temple was not getting any closer, I cursed again, forcing my body to run at a faster rate. Yet the temple only seemed to stay in one place continually mocking me.  I cursed slightly as I noted the position of my shadow, I only had about thirty minutes before the temple would become hidden from my sight.  I ran even faster but to no avail, I could see the temple vanish away right in front of me, as the sun finally reached its zenith.

            "Damn!"  I yelled, falling to the ground to pound my fist.  Looks like I had to wait another day, since even in moonlight the temple remained hidden.  I sat up, snatching the canteen attached to my belt viciously.  Another day wasted.  I must have grabbed the canteen too roughly for something came flying off of it, landing softly on the sand with a bright twinkling sound.  I went over to pick it up, noting how its pink ribbon was still smooth and how its blue gem still glittered brightly.  I never knew what possessed me to take it with me that night when I left.  I fiddle with the bracelet slightly, wondering if Amelia even noticed it was missing.  Probably, since she pretty much wore the damn thing every single day.  An image of her angelic face, blue eyes closed leaning in towards me suddenly came to mind.  Yes…that was what I had been dreaming about this morning… I clutched the bracelet tightly as I felt anger washed over me.  What was I doing, dreaming such things…building up false hopes?

            _Know that whether you are a chimera or not, that I will always c-care for you._

That is what she says, but one day she'll realize that…I am more trouble than I am worth.  She deserved someone better.  I will not set myself up for that kind of pain.  However, once again the same image of her leaning towards me appeared in my mind…how our lips had touched ever so gently.

            "Damn it!" I yelled again, gripping the bracelet hard as I hurled it as far as I can.  I turning around quickly, walking away briskly.  That thing was nothing but a reminder of something I did not want to think about.  Besides, I had more important things to worry about, like finding a safe place to camp for the night.

            "Damn it!" I swore. Six hours later I found myself digging around the area where Amelia's bracelet had landed.  So far no such luck, as I continued to dig deeper, this was taking too long, it could be several feet under by now.  I stepped back my right arm outstretched, "Bomb Di Wind!"

            The sand shot up erupting like a violent volcano, then I saw it the blue gem twinkling cheerfully as it flew up into the sky.

            "Raywing." I whispered; as I flew up to easily catch the bracelet by its pink strap before it was lost again.  Scowling at the stupid thing, I roughly stuffed it into my pocket as I flew back to the campsite.

            "Fireball."  The spell propelled itself in a bright red flash tearing down the rusted iron doors effectively; I smirked to myself, I had made it this time.  I stepped into the temple looking around where a dark seemly endless hallway greeted my eyes.  I squinted a little, faintly able to make out some doors on either side of the hallway and a huge statue of a woman resting at the end, her wings majestically flared open behind her. 

            "Lighting."  I whispered, turning to the door nearest me, deciding to start on my left first.  I soon found out that each room was actually a duplicate of each other: a circular room depicting some sort of goddess.  It was obvious that the temple was once lavishly decorated, as there were many holes and etching where precious jewels once laid.  That meant someone had already been here and had taken most of the temple's treasures.  Yet there was still hope that whoever ransacked this place might have overlooked something… Another thorough search of the temple revealed a hidden switch located in the last room on the right side.  Pressing it, I was immediately met with the sound of shifting sandstones outside.  I immediately looked out into the hallway, noticing that the huge statue situated at the end of the hall had moved to reveal a door.  The door led to another seemly endless hallway however there appeared to be no other doors.  I walking in I decided to just if there was anything at the end of the tunnel.  After about several minutes of walking I was finally met with high iron doors.  I could feel the slight tremor in the air as I walked up to examine it.  Touching the rusty surface I was able to confirm my suspicions; the door was magically sealed.  I felt my spirit rise slightly at this; whatever was stored in the room might prove useful to me.  The seal was easily broken, revealing a room completely covered with dust and cobwebs.  I took a slight intake of breath when I noticed what was sitting right in the center of the room.  There on a black marble pedestal laid a book covered with the same amount of dust and sand as its surroundings.  I hastily wiped away the filth coating the book cover, trying to decipher what was written across the tattered old leather.

            "The Claire Bible!" I gasped slightly; it was actually a copy of the Claire Bible.  With trembling fingers I slowly opened the book, turning the brittle yellow pages.  My eyes scanned the pages frantically trying to find anything that could be a possible cure.  However, I soon realized that the words kept going on and on about how to…capture fairy souls!  The book hit the sandstones walls with a heavy thud before sliding down and landing on the floor as a crumpled pile of worthless paper.  It was a fake!  It had taken me six months to pick up this lead; another three just to get to this cursed desert, and almost two weeks to locate the temple and this was the fruit of my labor!  Another year wasted, another year spent as a hideous chimera.  Another year…the image of Amelia's blue eyes and smiling face appeared unexpectedly in my mind's eye.

            I clutched the marble pedestal as another wave of anger and disappointment wash through me.  Why was I cursed with such an existence? Did L-sama find it amusing to toy around with me? Then a sudden blue light came bursting forth from my hands completely destroying one of the room's sandstone walls.  I was taken aback slightly at the destruction.  I had better watch myself more carefully; I didn't want another magic outburst again.  Then abruptly the sandstones begin to shift violently above me, raining piles of sand and small pebbles into the room.  Shit! It seems I did more than just obliterate a wall.  I ran out of the room, quickly making my way up the hallway to the main room.  The main room was a mess, as the sandstone walls slowly began to crumble into dust.   I ran faster towards the sunlight that was steaming through the entrance.  I tripped over a hidden rock in the sand floor before safely making it out safely.

            I stood watching as the temple slowly fell upon itself, glad this body of mine did have some perks.  Thanks to my demonic speed I was able to make it out of the temple with plenty of time to spare.

            "Well, another temple destroyed carelessly." I thought to myself as I watch the temple's continued downfall.  Sticking my hands in my pockets, I sighed "Where to go now…"

            My thoughts stop abruptly as I noticed that something was missing.  I felt around my right pocket noting that it was completely empty.  Where was it? Then it hit me, I had tripped and it must have-

            I looked at the temple once more; there was not enough time for me to get in and then out without getting buried alive.  However, every instinct and nerve in my body would not let me leave it behind.

            "Zelgadis, this is ridiculous." I thought watching the temple fall apart.  There was no way I was going to risk my life for some silly trinket.

            "Shit!" I swore again, barely dodging some falling debris that fell dangerously near my head.  It had to be here somewhere…I hastily dug around the floor, trying to find the smooth blue glass and pink silk.  There it was! A vibrant pink peeking out from the beige sand, I dug deeper releasing the bracelet from its prison.  Keeping a tight grip on the bracelet, I made a dash for the entrance.  Just when I made my way into open air the temple finally collapsed, completely merging into the sand floor.  I collapsed on the ground, feeling the need to let my heart rate slow down and my adrenaline to diminish before moving on.  I opened my hand revealing Amelia's bracelet to the open sky; watching the blue gem shine in the sunlit almost mockingly.

            I clutched my hand shut again, growling to myself.  Enough was enough.  As the years went by I found it increasingly hard to concentrate on my quest for humanity and today just proved it.  The cause for this distraction…

_            "Mr. Zelgadis, I was wondering…"_

_            "Yes, What is it, Amelia?"_

_            "After this is over would you come back to Seyruun with me?"_

_            "Know that whether you are a chimera or not, that I will always c-care for you."_

            "Amelia…" I stood up, holding the bracelet out again watching the blue gem shine in the sunset, this time somewhat melancholically.  I will return to Seyruun, return her bracelet to her and this time effectively clear the doubts that still linger between us.  I will finally purge myself of anything Amelia.  I once again stuffed the bracelet into my pocket, nodding to myself.  A huge burden seem to left from my shoulders, as I head northward for Seyruun.

Author's Notes 

Whew! A month! Gomen.  Anyway, I really thought that this chapter would be the climax for the whole assassination thing…I guess I was wrong.  This has to be my longest chapter!  Anyway, next chapter I will warp everything up for the whole assassination thing and set up for the next part… Amelia's ascension to the throne!  Anyway, Zel for you guys whose been waiting for this.  Just to note, it will take Zel some time to get back to Seyruun.  He will arrive after Amelia and them come back.  Anyway, read and review please.  What can I say about this chapter? I don't know…Anyway I hope Zel is not OOC.  Well, as usual thanks to those who read and review.  Chapter seven will not take this long, promise.


	7. Wallowing

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Seven – Wallowing

            I woke up, surprised to find myself in my bedroom.  I sat up noticing the amount of moonlight streaming across my lap, turning the bed sheets to an eerily blue.  The sound of Lina-san's mumblings and movement beside me made we realize how late it was.

"It had to be well past midnight by now" I thought to myself as I lied back down.

            _Let it go._

            I buried my head into the pillow, knowing that my mind had already begun to wander back to what had happened earlier.

            _Let it go._

How was I supposed to let something like this go?  Both Lukas and my father had died unjustly. 

            _There was nothing more you could have done._

            Though I knew she only meant to comfort me, however those words did the exact opposite.  Those words had cut me deeply.  They had brought back the harsh truth that because I **_could_** do nothing they had both died.  I could feel the fabric between my fingers grow taut as my grip on the pillow tightened.  I had been brought up to believe that I could do anything.  That if I just put my whole heart into anything I do I would be able to accomplish it, no matter how impossible.  However, I had been useless…powerless to prevent Lukas' death or to preserve my father's honor.  I could hear the fabric beneath my fingers' rip; The man responsible for all this will pay!

            I was a bit startled at how violently my body had trembled at the very idea of sweet revenge.  I quietly surpassed the feeling, amazed by the pungency of the anger and pain that had overflow within me.

            There only been one time had such rage and pain weighed so heavily on my spirit.  I was about six or seven then, when mother was assassinated.  The day after mother's funeral, Gracia had subjected herself to complete isolation.  In other words, she had locked herself in her room, refusing to ever come out.  I remember sitting outside her room, using her door as a backrest as I talked to her.  Though, she never answered me, I was sure it was the something she needed to break her of her stupor.  One day when I went for another daily talk with her, I had noticed the door slightly ajar.  Upon opening the door wider I found the room vacant, with only her white shrine maiden robes and tiara laying on the bed besides a small note in her flamboyantly curvy handwriting.

            I reacted to the situation just as in the same manner as Gracia, I locked myself in my room.  I had cried almost every single day, letting the anger, pain, and bitter rejection fester within me.  Why had both my sister and mother been taken away from me? Why did Gracia leave me? Didn't she know how much I needed her? I had tired my best to cheer her up and she had left anyway.  I let myself drown in my own self-pity and self-loathing, hating the world for my suffering.  However, after almost a whole week of this, father finally got tired of it.  Not wanting to lose another daughter he had broke down the door, dragged me outside and made me live life again.  I remember after the first few days of reliving, I realized how miserable life seemed to be when I had let despair take me.  I had vowed then never to let those dark emotions conquer me ever again, to keep my head up, no matter the circumstances.

            So wasn't I going against my own promise?  Yes, I could not let myself continue down this path, I would only cause myself more pain.

            _Your father wouldn't want to see you like this, his only daughter consumed with grief and anger._

            She was right.  I should not continue wallowing in my own misery.  Besides if I continued to let these emotions take me, life would seem so… dismal, dark.  I would be just like…

            "Zelgadis-san…" I whispered quietly to myself, recalling to mind the many times when his own depression and self-loathing had caused some fights to break out in our travels.  After one particularly vicious spat that he had with Lina-san about his attitude, he had stormed out of the tavern in a nasty mood.  When by midnight he had not returned, I had gone out to look for him, since Lina-san refused to have anything to do with the "rock-headed jerk."  I had found him sitting alone on top of a steep cliff overlooking the town.  I remembered how my heart had twisted at the sight of him.  That was the first time I realized how lonely Zelgadis-san always felt.

            Yes, I will let this go and let my life finally go on.  Then finally my eyelids begin to droop, and for once it seemed that I could finally sleep peacefully.

            However it had taken her several hours where she fell into a fitful slumber.

            I raised an eyebrow as I watch Amelia flutter around the house.  She was being unusually cheerful this morning. Over the rim of my teacup, I continued to watch her as she cheerfully clean and dust the house, "Amelia."

            "Yes, Lina-san?"  The young girl replied, immediately running to my side.  I took a long sip of my tea, scrutinizing her face carefully.  She was smiling her usual sunny Amelia smile but after being with the little princess for so long, I knew the smile was not as genuine as it seemed.  For one thing, the smile was too big to be natural and the brightness of her mood did not reflect in her big azure eyes.  She was obviously forcing it, thinking that she was only trying to move on with her life.

            "Can you please pour me another cup?"

            "Sure!" Amelia grabbed the cup, almost bouncing to the kitchen.

            "Foolish girl, by doing this you will only make it worse for yourself." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head, remembering how I had tried the exact same thing when Hellmaster Phibrizzo had taken Gourry away from me.

            "Here you go!" Amelia said happily, placing the cup in front of me.

            "Thanks."  I answered quickly, as she immediately went back to her housework.  It looks like I was gonna have to do this for her and finally put this whole thing to rest.

            I leaned back on my chair thinking, where can I find some information about this guy?  The kid must have some friends but I didn't even have a clue as to who his friends were.  I sighed, going to Auntie Sera wouldn't be a good idea either, judging by the conversation she had with Amelia last night, Auntie Sera seemed uncomfortable in discussing anything Lukas.

            "But nothing's ever stop me before!"  I shouted, slamming down my cup.  I directly made my way to the kitchen where Gourry was helping Aunite Sera bake an apple pie.  Seizing him by the forearm I proceeded in dragging him out of the house.  Gourry immediately began stammering his protests, which I easily quenched with one look.  We had some serious researching to do.

            "Why doesn't anybody in this town know anything about anything?!"  Lina yelled, fanatically pulling at her hair.  I watched as several of the people passing by instinctively stepped carefully away from her. Smart.

            "Well, Lina" I said, placing a hand on her shoulders trying to calm her down, "I don't think people usually like to talk about stuff like that, you know."

            Lina turned to glare at me and I quickly retracted my hand from her shoulder, cringing and wondering what I had said wrong this time.

            However, just as instantly as her death glare appeared on her face, it just as swiftly disappeared.

            "You're probably right, Gourry.  People probably wouldn't want to get involved…" Lina said, trailing off.

            I sighed with relief, looks like Lina was in a good mood today.

            I rubbed my temples furiously; no one was willing to answer any of my questions!  They would either refuse to tell me anything or avoid me as if I were some kind of plague.  This was turning out to be much harder than I thought.  I looked towards Gourry and couldn't help but smile slightly at how patiently he was waiting for me, just like a little child.  He looked towards me giving me a smile in return, I quickly turned away coughing to hide my embarrassment.  I can already feel my face starting to heat up.

            "So Lina, what are we going to do now?" Gourry asked.

            "That's what I'm trying to decide now!" I yelled, noticing how Gourry seem to shrink away from me a little.

            "Lina! What are you yelling at Gourry about this time?"

            I turned around startled to find Auntie Sera giving me a stern look.

            "Oh, hello Auntie Sera," I replied, laughing nervously. "I thought you were planning to stay home all day and pickle peaches."

            "Yes, well I needed to get some more ingredients," Auntie Sera replied flipping through the basket in her arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys went bandit hunting."

            "Well, we did but…we're done right now! We were going to…buy…um… some new gloves for Gourry."  I said, grabbing Gourry's hands and showing them to Auntie Sera, "See how scuffed up they are!"

            "Hm…You're right.  But I could always sow them up for you."  Auntie Sera suggested, fingering the material.

            "No, no! We have enough money to buy him a new pair." I answered her, smiling.

            "Well, okay then.  I'll see you at home.  Don't stay out too late okay?"  Auntie Sera said staring to walk away.

            "We won't Auntie!" I yelled back to her.

            "Whew that was close…" I thought to myself, it would be horrible if Auntie Sera found out what we really were doing.

            "Wait, Lina! I'm confused I thought you said we were trying to find information on Lukas'- mmmph!"

            "Shut up, Jellyfish."  Grabbing him in a headlock, I pulled him down to whisper harshly in his ear, "Do you want Auntie Sera to hear you?"

            "Why can't we let her know?  Isn't Lukas Auntie's grandson?"  Gourry asked loudly.

            "**_Because_** Lukas **_is_** Auntie Sera's grandson she would be very upset with us on trying to dig this up!"

            "Then why are we doing this, if it would upset Auntie?" Gourry asked, looking even more befuddled.

            "Because of Amelia, you idiot!"

            "Amelia? What does Amelia have to do with this?"  Gourry asked scratching his head.

            That did it.  That was the straw that broke the camel's back.  I tightened my hold on him and began to shake him violently, "Because we have to find the one responsible so Amelia can finally and truly get on with her life and put this whole matter to rest!  The silly girl is starting to repress her true feelings.  This is not healthy for her! We must do this for the sake of Amelia, understand?"

            Gourry nodded his head vigorously.  Letting him go, I calmed myself down as I tried to regain my breath.  Man, my small lungs can't handle this anymore.

            "Is this true?"

            I squeaked with fright, "Auntie Sera?!"

            "Is it true about what you said about Amelia?" Auntie Sera asked, her eyes a bit glazy.

            I glared at Gourry before answering, "Yes, Auntie Sera.  I'm sorry, but we can't let this go yet.  For Amelia's sake."

            Auntie Sera sighed, her blue eyes suddenly turning dull, "If you want information, go ask Bill."

            "Bill?"

            "Yes, Bill the Gravekeeper."

            I hummed to myself, as I hung the wash.  Noticing that the sun was already setting and neither Lina nor Gourry had come back yet.  Sera-san had came home a while ago, but had immediately went to bed, something about a headache.

            "Are you sure you don't want me to look at it?" I had asked.  Which Sera-san had firmly answered with a shake of her head, "I just need to sleep this off that's all."

            I knew she had been lying, but decided to not push it

            "I wonder what got her so upset?"  I mused to myself, watching the sun's continue descent.  As I made my way to the front door, the sound of running feet hitting the cobblestone streets reached my ears.  I turned around, seeing both Lina and Gourry running towards me, a cloud of dust bellowing behind them.

            "Lina-san! Gourry-san!"  I yelled, waving at them but stopped when I noticed the serious look on Lina-san's face.

            When Lina-san finally reached me, I looked down at her worriedly as she rapidly exhaled and inhaled gulps of air.

            "What's wrong Lina-san?"  I asked.

            Lina-san stood up, still panting from her run, to look me straight in the eye.

            "Amelia, we know who killed your father."

Author's notes 

Wah! Chapter Seven! Ding! Anyway, I told you it wouldn't take a month! Anyway, Filingsloth was right it was too soon to wrap everything up.  So I have no idea when this whole assassination thing will be over.  However, I am having fun writing it and gives me plenty of time to map out what happens afterwards (it's still a bit sketchy).  As always, please read and review and thanks for all those who have.  The next chapter will probably be out around the same time and I warn you it's going to be long!


	8. Unbreakable

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Eight – Unbreakable

            I shivered slightly from the chill that seemed to hang in the night air as we made our way through the leafy foliage where a blurry shape sat in the distance.  After making sure that Sera-san was indeed asleep we had decided to go after him tonight.  Thanks for a beautiful full moon; the forest was well lit making it easy for us to move quietly through the forest floor.

            "Are sure that he's the one?" I asked Lina-san, who was walking several feet ahead of us.

            She nodded, "Yep, remember Bill the Gravekeeper?"

            "Yes." I replied, remembering the Gravekeeper's strange reaction when I mentioned Lukas' name.

            "Well, it turns out that Bill was one of Lukas' only friends.  Lukas wasn't very popular with the other children being that Lukas was always too busy taking care of his grandparents.  Anyway, naturally the boy told Bill everything about anything and had mentioned how a man had been offering to help cure his grandparents.  The name Lukas mentioned was Armens, the town's own outcast.  Bill tells me that Armens was once a well-respected sorcerer but was later thrown out of the Sorcerers' Guild for illegal research, the research of brainwashing and human mind control.  I would say this guy would be a safe bet."

            "But why would he target Daddy?"

            Lina-san shrugged, giving me a wolfish grin "I guess we'll have to find out!"

            I smiled at her, "Yes, we'll have to find out indeed."

            Gasping slightly, I grabbed a nearby tree to steady myself before I could trip over the long hem of my Prugare dress.

            "Why did they have to be so strict with what we're suppose to wear for our Expedition!" I cursed silently to myself.  The dress would be a great hindrance when we battle this guy.

            "You alright, Amelia?"  Gourry-san asked, looking over his shoulder curiously.

            "Yes, though the dress will probably slow me down."

            "Don't worry, I'll have you covered."  Gourry-san said, saluting me with his sword.

            "I see you finally got a new one." I said smiling.

            "Yeah," Gourry-san replied, looking at the weapon "It's not the Sword of Light but it'll do for now."

            I grinned in response, putting my attention back to the road ahead.  I took in a shaky breath noticing how the house's form became more and more distinct with each passing step.  I took another quick breath since the first failed to soothe the array of emotions running through me.  My fist was clenched tightly in determination, but trembled violently with anticipation of the moment to come.  The man would pay for what he did.

            Lina-san lifted her hand in the air signaling for us to stop and be silent as we finally broke from the forest and into the small clearing.  What stood in the clearing was a small hut literally in shambles.  There were huge gaping holes in the roof and the whole dwelling was skewed at an impossible angle.  Bathed in it's own darkness; the house seemed to be abandoned.  However, the faint crackling from inside the abode said otherwise.  We slowly made our way closer taking a spot where we can at least get a look at what we were up against before charging in.  I positioned myself below one of the front windows, slowly straightening up enough to peek over the windowsill.

            A movement caught my eye and I followed it as it skittered across the house, mumbling incoherently.  Who was he talking to? Was there another person in there? I squinted my eyes a little, only able to make out one lone figure with long white hair crawling around in the darkness.  I look towards Lina-san who had placed herself and Gourry-san at the window parallel to me.

            Are there two of them? I mouthed silently, indicating the number two with my right hand.

            Lina-san shrugged, waving her hand casually at me as if to say, 'If there are, we can probably handle them.'

            We made our way slowly to the front door, which was basically a piece of rotten wood hanging haphazardly off of some rusty iron hinges.  Taking another deep breath, I quickly chanted a small lighting spell as Gourry-san readied his sword.  With one swift kick from Lina-san, we burst through the door.  I threw the lighting spell right in the middle of the room, manipulating the spell so it would be bright enough to illuminate the whole area.

            The light spilled across the room revealing an old man entirely shrouded in a shabby black hood and cloak.  Long rivulets of white hair leaking out from the tattered hood obscured the man's face making his mint green eyes the only apparent feature.  The man continued to sit there, remaining completely unfazed by our sudden intrusion.

            "Armens."  I said, my voice shaking slightly.  The man's green eyes soon cleared up abruptly as if breaking from some sort of trance as he finally acknowledged our presence.

            The man's face slowly began to form a smile before bursting out in a fit of laughter, "Nobody's call me by that name for a long time."

            Instantaneously, Lina-san grabbed him roughly by the collar, quickly pinning him against the shoddy, gray wall.

            "Why were you after the Crown Prince of Seyruun?"  Lina-san asked him, hissing through her teeth.

            I watched as Armens' left eyes begin to twitch sporadically before breaking into another burst of laughter.

            "Answer her!" I yelled stepping forward and besides Lina-san to look him directly in the eye.

            His horrible laughter stopped abruptly as he turned to look at me - his eyes unfocused, pupils dilated.

            "You!" Armens' hissed, pointing a wrinkled finger at me "Get away from me!"

            The man began to struggle frantically, trying to escape from Lina-san's grip.  I took another step forward to look him further in the eye, "Why were you after the Crown Prince of Seyruun?"

            "You!! Monster! Get away from me!"

            Letting out an ear-splitting shriek of frustration Armens sunk his teeth deeply into Lina-san' arm.

            "Why you -" Lina-san immediately cursed, clutching her bleeding arm.

            "Gourry-san!" I called urgently to him, seeing that Armens was already making an escape through the front door.

            Gourry-san was quick to intervene him by positioning the tip of his sword directly at Armens' chest.  Armens only laughed at this, grabbing the blade of Gourry-san's sword roughly.  Gourry-san narrowed his eyes as the old man began to mutter something under his breath, "Wind and Red flame…"

            "Gourry-san!"  Armens was going to cast a Mono Volt!

            "The power of light, earth and wind; Break the evil spell now! Flow Break!" I chanted, negating the spell just as Lina-san lunge herself at Armens, causing him to lose his grip on Gourry-san's sword.

            "Nice try, old man." Lina-san said smirking as she got off of him.  I stepped towards Armens who began to cower in fear.  I couldn't help but grimace a little at the blood that now flowing down his skeletal arm.

            "Stay away from me!" He howled at me, backing into a corner, "Y-you devil! You angel of death!"

            I turned to look at Lina-san questioningly.  She had her eyebrow raised skeptically as the man continued to shiver and babble unintelligibly.  While Gourry-san appeared to have a thoughtful expression on his face.  I crouched down causing Armens to squeal and his pupils to dilate dangerously.

            "Why did you kill my father, the Crown Prince of Seyruun?"

            Armens' eyes unexpectedly turned back to it's normal green again, as he began to only chuckle softly under his breath before bursting into a full-out laugh.

            "So he's dead! He's dead! He's dead!" Armens said, practically singing it.

            "Answer me!" I yelled, but Armens paid me no heed as he continued to prance around the room, singing his new song.

            "He's dead! He's dead!"

            "You ba– Shut up!" I shouted, bringing up a hand to strike him.  However, a strong hand pulled me back before I could hurt him.

            "Amelia, don't." Gourry-san said in a serious tone.  I forcefully pulled myself from Gourry-san's grip to glare at him.

            "Don't?! The guy killed my father!" I yelled.

            Gourry-san only continued to look at me impassively, "Amelia, there is something wrong with him."

            "Damn straight!" Lina-san interjected, "The guy's a sadistic bastard!"

            Lina-san stomped her way over to the old man still singing his head off, preparing an extremely explosive Fireball.  However, Gourry-san was quick to pull her away as well.

            "No, that's not what I meant.  The man is mentally ill."  Gourry-san replied, his eyes dead serious.

            Lina-san and I looked at the old man as he continued to babble and chuckle contently to himself.

            Lina-san scoffed, "Gourry, I didn't even know you knew that word.  Besides he's probably just faking it.  Fireba-"

            "Wait, Lina-san." I said, recalling how irregular Armens' actions were.  Armens noticing my approach immediately stop his singing, to once again scream in fear quickly huddling himself into a little corner.  Putting my hands directly above his forehead, I closed my eyes in concentration.  I could hear his screams began to die down as the spell began to take effect.  When Armens' breathing became long and regular, I knew I was in.

            I was immediately assailed with various twisted memories and bizarre ideas that whipped around me leaving me dizzy and disoriented.  I gritted slightly as completely foreign begin to violently barrage my mind.  Then soon everything around begin to blend together, everything that once made sense did not seem so logical anymore as my mind was began to meld itself in the surrounding pure, utter chaos.  I looked around completely lost.  Not knowing which way was which as I soon began to wonder what I was doing here in the first place.  I had to pull myself out of this!  Steeling myself from the continue assault of Armens' mental anarchy, I was briefly able to clear my thoughts and remind myself who I was.  I grunted slightly as a particularly strong mentality struck me, pushing me deeper into the chaos.  All of a sudden a line of light pierced through the overwhelming confusion.  I looked at it in wonder, feeling it call to me like a moth to a flame.  I pushed myself forwards, concentrating only on that light as I slowly made my way back.

            "Amelia! Amelia!"

            I opened my eyes to find Lina-san shaking me violently with a worried expression on her face.

            "What were you doing?!"  Lina-san asked, nearly screaming at me.

            "Just doing a simple mind analysis…" I murmured, realizing that my right hand had somehow encircled itself around the necklace Cretis-sama gave me. "That must have been the light earlier…"

            "What?! You stupid girl! Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Lina-san replied, glaring at me.

            "Sorry…" I said sheepishly, wiping the cold sweat off of my forehead.  That was a bit too close.  But I really wanted to be sure…

            "Well?"  Lina-san asked examining me carefully.  Armens had once again gone back to his previous hysterical state.

            "Gourry-san's right." I said looking at Armens, "The man's completely crazy.  Judging by how chaotic everything was, he had been like that for several years now"

            "Meaning?"

            I turned to look at Lina-san, "Meaning that he had been like that even before he had used Lukas to kill my father.  I don't have the right to harm him."

            Lina-san looked at me blankly "Wait! So you're saying you're not going to do anything to him? Amelia, he had your father killed!"

            I sighed, looking away, "I know Lina-san, but like Lukas' he had no control over what he did.  The man is as innocent as Lukas was.  He did not mean to do any harm just as Lukas did not mean to kill my father."

            "But-but-"

            I looked at Lina-san silencing her from further protest.

            "I guess you're right," Lina-san said, sighing in defeat. "You know, it all makes sense now…"

            "What makes sense?" I asked, curiously looking at her.

            "Well, you see.  I had been wondering why Auntie Sera had not reported this guy to the police.  It was quite obvious that Auntie Sera knew that something horrible had happened to Lukas and that Armens had something to do with it.  However, she never turned Armens in.  This explains everything."  Lina-san said, pointing to where Gourry-san stood keeping a sharp eye on the crazed sorcerer.

            Lina-san sighed once again, putting a hand to her forehead, "You're right, it would not be right to kill that man.  It would prove nothing."

             "The most we could do now is to seal his powers away," I replied quietly as the unreal-ness of the situation already began to settle upon me.

            After etching the six-pointed star of Seyruun in the dirt, Armens was dragged outside and placed right at its center.  Lina-san and Gourry-san stood on the side to watch me as I mumbled the incantations for the sealing spell.  The lines of the star soon glowed a soft white before bursting forth in a beautiful display of radiance.  I could hear Armens' startled shriek from among the field of white and when the spell finally died down, Armens could be seen shaking and trembling, wrapped tightly in a fetal position.

            "Sleeping."  Lina-san chanted casually, causing the man to fall into a deep slumber.  Gourry-san then effortlessly went to pick up the man and dump him back into the house.

            "Are you sure about this?"  Lina-san asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

            I nodded, silently watching the sunrise.  As I opened my mouth to respond, a sudden burning sensation could be felt right below my left collarbone.  I clutched at it wondering where that feeling could be coming from.

            "Amelia? Is something wrong?"

            I was about to answer her when a bright, golden light suddenly blinded me, filling my vision completely.  What was going on? Then the pain I felt before returned however it was much worse – it felt as if someone had poured liquid fire down the whole left side of my body, as if my skin was slowly burning away.

            "Amelia! Amelia!"

            Then with the golden light still filling my vision and the pain now seemingly eating away my whole body, I blacked out.

            Taking a long, calming sip of hot tea, I congratulated myself for being able to make it out of the tiresome desert in less days than it had took me to trek through it.  I carefully readjusted my cowl and mask, before waving at the waitress for another one.  She replied readily and I nodded my thanks as she placed another stemming mug of tea on the bar table.  From the corner of my eye, I saw the waitress giving me a long, curious look before finally returning to work.  I pulled my mask and hood snugly together, mumbling to myself "I hate public places."

            Usually, I would have my cup of tea and leave, however since I spent almost fours years relentlessly scourging for my cure, I had failed to keep up with the times.  So what better place to pick upon current events than in a (unfortunately) bustling tavern?

            Perking up my ears again, I listened to the tidbits of conversations going on around me.

            "Well, then my wife said…"

            "You should have seen her she was gorgeous! She's got the biggest-"

            "Come on, one more game! I'll be able to beat you this time!"

            "Give me another one, bartender!"

            "So did you hear about Seyruun?"

            I shifted my eyes ever so slightly towards a table of poker players.

            "Of course, everyone knows about it. It was like the biggest news for the last three years."

            The one who started the conversation took a swig of ale before continuing, "Yes, it was a quite a pity.  Who thought that such a great man like the Crown Prince would die so early?"

            My eyes widened slightly in shock, Phil was dead?

            "Hey, did they ever find out who was responsible for the Crown Prince's death?"

            "Nope, nobody knows how the Crown Prince was killed and the Royal family claims ignorance as well.  But, I bet you they know."

            All of them nodded their heads in silent agreement.

            "Must be something messy if they didn't want the public to know." One of them commented.

            "You know," another whispered conspiratorially, "I've always heard rumors of the instability of the Royal Family.  Do you think it was another family scrabble over power? I heard that once the Crown Prince's own nephew had tried to kill him, Prince Christopher, and the Princess Amelia just to attain the throne!"

            One of the players who had been quietly listening to the whole conservation, scoffed at him, "Come on, Ket.  You know as well as all of us how noble the members of Seyruun Royal family are.  Those rumors are just that, Rumors.  Now, let's stop this stupid conversation and just get back to playing poker!"

            There were some quiet grumbling but soon everyone started settling back into the forgotten game.

            Tossing some coins onto the old bar table, I got ready to leave.  That was all the news I needed.  The Crown Prince of Seyruun was dead and remembering how Amelia had reacted the first time…

            "I better get to Seyruun."

            I woke up with my head feeling as heavy as lead and my muscles so stiff they felt like they had been frozen in place.  I hissed slightly, when I finally got my stubborn eyelids to open.  The room faded out in a bizarre mixture of greens and purples as my eyes slowly began to adjust to the light sneaking in from the window.  I soon discovered that getting out of bed proved to be a very hard task, as every limb of my body felt like rubber.  My legs and arms felt as if they were not my own, like they were the extension of some foreign body.  Planting my feet soundly on the wooden floor I attempted to stand up only to introduce myself to the floor.  Using the bed as a support I was able to slowly steady myself into a standing position.  Taking small, cautious steps I made my way to the gleaming window.  Finally close enough; I gruffly pulled at the drapes, firmly closing off the sunlight that was beginning to give me a splitting headache, before stumbling back to bed.

            As soon as my head hit the pillow, the door opened with a loud bang, "Amelia! You're awake!"

            "Please, Lina-san." I grumbled, cradling my head.

            "Sorry, sorry." Lina-san replied contritely, rubbing the back of her neck, "How do you feel?"

            "Terrible." I replied, burying myself in my blankets.

            "Well, that's to be expected.  You were out cold for almost four days now."  Lina-san said wryly.

            Then pulling myself out from the bed sheets I yelled, incredulous, "Four days?!" However, I immediately regretted that course of action, as the pounding in my head got worst.

            "Yeah, you should have seen the look on Auntie's face when we brought you back." Lina-san said, laughing light-heartedly, "I thought she was going to pummel us."

            "What happened?"  I asked, sitting up to look at her.

            "What? You don't remember anything?"

            "All I remembered were golden lights and a searing pain right over here." I said, reaching over to touch the area above my left collarbone.

            Lina-san beamed at me, making me feel a little uneasy, why was she so cheery this morning?

            "The golden lights were caused by this!"  Lina-san said, throwing something onto my lap.

            "This is the necklace Cretis-sama gave me."  I replied breathlessly, as I held the ivory beads and the small pendant of Cepheid between my fingers.  However, on closer inspection I noticed there was something slightly different with them.  Instead of being a pure, sterile white there were now flecks of gold decorating its' surface.

            "And that pain you felt," Lina-san said, abruptly reaching for the top my dress, "Was this."

            In the area right between my left breast and collarbone was a small, black imprint of Cepheid, done exactly like the one on my pendant.  I grasped, realizing what it all meant.

            "Congratulations Amelia! You've finished your Prugare!"

            I embraced Lina-san tightly, "Oh, Lina-san! I am so happy!"

            "Um…Amelia…too tight!"

            "Sorry!"  I quickly let go of her and decided to smile my happiness instead.  Lina-san smiled back at me, and then giving me a small hug she got up to leave, "Well, I promised Auntie to call her as soon as you wake up.  Get some rest, I'll bring dinner for you later, okay?"

            Hearing the door click shut, I laid back onto the bed.  Feeling the pure bliss seeping into a peaceful contentment as memories of that evening came pouring back.

            I sighed, what an ironic twist of fate.  I had finally found the man responsible and I didn't have the heart to harm him.  Every cell in my body had wanted revenge, had wanted to inflict all the pain I suffered on the man responsible yet every cell in my body was also repulsed at the idea of killing Armens.

            "If I'd taken his life, wouldn't I be just like Grandfather?" I asked myself, rubbing my new little 'tattoo'.  And what about Lukas? Lukas got tangled up in this whole disaster all because of his love for his grandparents and was the one who suffered the most.  Folding my hands in my lap, I send a small prayer to Cepheid.  Hoping that wherever Lukas was, he would finally gets the happiness he deserves.

            As I settled back into bed, it finally dawned on me.  There was really nothing more I could do for both Lukas and Daddy now.  I had come to terms with both their deaths, namely came face to face with the man responsible and there was nothing more I could have done.  If I had exact my revenge, I would have only spilled even more unnecessary blood.  I could finally truly let it all go and finally put the whole thing to rest.  The only thing left now was for me to hold the memories of Lukas and Daddy in my heart and cherish it forever.  I was finally free.  Drifting back to sleep, I thought I felt the world tip upright again.

**Author's Notes**

=P  That's the first thing that comes to my mind about this chapter.  I have reread this chapter so many times it's practically numb to me.  When I had some of friends to read it, the first thing they said was "It's kind of sad."  I don't know as I said I am kinda numb right now.  Please tell me what you think! If you found it depressing just know that this is the lowest the story is going to get to.  Everything's uphill from here.  Though next month I won't be able to update often since I'll be on vacation most of the time.  Also to those who are worried about Zel arriving there before Amelia, don't worry it would happen.  It took Zel three months to travel to that desert and will take him just as long (or less) to get back.  Anyway, as I always thanks for all my faithful readers! Reviews really help me realize how I can improve in my stories as well.  Lady that is blue signing out!


	9. Return

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Nine – Return

            "Here's some fresh bread.  Oh! Of course we cannot forget the peach preservatives!  Oh! And is that enough apple crumble for you, dear?"

            I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Sera-san continue to load tremendous amounts of food into Gourry-san's arms as all our bags were already filled to the brim with Sera-san's fresh goodies.

            "Sera-san, don't worry.  We have enough money to pay for food along the way."  I said, noticing how Gourry-san struggled with his bundle.

            Sera-san snorted, "You mean those seedy, overpriced taverns and inns?  No! There's no way I am letting you eat such unhealthy things!"

            "Yeah, Amelia you don't want us the get sick! Keep them coming Auntie!"  Lina agreed her eyes gleaming with glee.  Lina-san grunted a little as she tried to pack up her knapsack, which immediately ripped at the bottom causing all its contents to spill out.

            "Oh no! My food!"

            I sighed in exasperation before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

            The sun was already setting before Sera-san would finally let us go.  Wiping tears from her eyes, she give each of us another tight hug.

            "Take care of yourselves.  Also I'll be excepting a visit from you kids every once and awhile."

            "Of course, Auntie! We'll make sure to come back!"  Lina-san said, winking at her.  Gourry-san nodded enthusiastically though it was hard to see the swordman's head behind the overflowing bags of food.

            "Oh, I almost forgot." I said, mentally scolding myself, "I am going to have my birthday celebration several months from now.  Please promise you'll come."

            "Of course I will, silly girl! The Darklords themselves couldn't stop me!"

            I couldn't help but give Sera-san another embrace, before finally looking into her shining blue eyes "Thank you, Sera-san."

            Her eyes brimmed with tears once more as she gently pushed me away, "On with you now.  I have already detained you long enough."

            Shouting and waving our Good-byes we started down the road.  I turned around one last time watching as the lone figure of Sera-san and the place that had been my home for the past year disappear into the distance.

            "You guys, don't have to escort me back home, you know?"  I stated, watching them ravenously devour the food around them.  

            "I guess it was smart of Sera-san to make us pack so much food."  I mused silently to myself.

            "I thought we talk about this already." Lina-san said, sputtering chewed-up apple pie everywhere, "Besides, it's too dangerous for you to travel alone.  You being the soon-to-be Crown Princess of Seyruun and all!  Besides, there no way I am going to miss a royal celebration.  Don't you know that a royal celebration means?  It means lots and lots of food!"

            I shook my head even eating Lina-san was still thinking of food.

            "Besides you also promise us that the chefs back at the palace will be at our every whim! Don't tell me you're backing out?"  Lina-san asked.

            "How can you say that! A champion of Justice always keeps her word!"  I said striking a pose.

            Lina-san smiled at me before patting me on the shoulder, "Nice to have you back, Amelia."

            Gourry-san nodded his head in agreement, giving me a bright smile before returning to his blueberry muffins.  I smiled to myself, glad at the fact that when I return to Seyruun I would have Lina-san and Gourry-san with me to face the hectic months ahead.  I rubbed at the area above my left eye, remembering all that lay before me.  I had really pushed back my return, leaving me only three months to plan my birthday celebration, the coronation, and my first meeting with Clarence Sol Alsenurn, my future husband.

            "I think that was a long enough break.  Shall we get going then?" I said, picking up my bag, "We still have five days of travel ahead of us."

Author's Notes 

It's the long awaited chapter nine!  I know it's short, so I had typed out chapter ten for you guys before uploading this, so go read.  Chapter nine and ten are basically just transition chapters so bear with me.  Chapter Ten is a bit more interesting then this.  Please read and review.  Now to chapter ten!


	10. Arrival

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Ten – Arrival

            We arrived just in time to watch the sun bathe the city in it's morning light; dousing the intimidating white walls in glimmering shades of pinks and oranges.  There were times when I just wanted to get away and be free to travel the world - to get away from the humdrum of royal life and the cutthroats of Seyruunian society.  However, seeing Seyruun again made we realized that no matter what I will always hold Seyruun close to my heart.

            "Lina-san! Gourry-san!  Hurry up!"  I yelled, waving at them.  Gourry-san yawned, rubbing at his eyes sleepily as Lina-san came trudging behind him.

            "Look, Amelia, I know your excited and all but couldn't this wait UNTIL this afternoon!"  Lina-san shouted, stomping the ground in mild irritation.

            "Of course not!" I chirped happily in reply, immediately grabbing her by the wrist, "Come on! Besides the sooner we get there, the sooner you get your meal!"

            "Even at the age of twenty, you can still be so childish…" Lina-san muttered darkly, as I dragged her towards the city gates.

            I stuck my tongue at her, giggling a little as Lina-san responded with another spew of mumbling obscenities.

            The paved streets were quiet and uneventful for it was still too early for anyone to be up and about.  The usual bustling crowds and the many shouts of merchants selling their wares were not present as we padded through the empty streets.  I sighed to myself, looking around, it was great to be home.

            Though my return to the city had been quiet, my return to the palace caused quite an uproar.  Upon my arrival, the guards went into a frenzy to inform everyone in the palace of my return.  So that everywhere I turned and every hall I passed, there was always someone bowing profusely before me shedding tears as they ardently praised Cepheid for my safe return.  However, all this could not compare to my Uncle's personal welcome.

            My uncle was never a very emotional man, he was quite reserved - the complete opposite of my father.  So it came as a surprise when he pulled me into a fierce hug, spinning me around as if I was still ten-years old.

            "Welcome back, Amelia."  Uncle Christopher said, his blue eyes a bit glassy.  I then realized why everyone had been so enthusiastic about my return - They were afraid that I would never come back.  That I would run away like Gracia did.  Yet knowingly, he had still let me go.

            I hugging him tightly, noticing the new wrinkles that had formed along his brow during my absence, "Thank you, Uncle Christopher."

            The day passed by in a blur of warm welcome and fabulous meals.  By the time we finished dinner both Gourry-san and Lina-san were out like a light, completely satisfied with their long-promised feast.  I was then left at the mercy of my many fussing handmaidens as they busied with both the task of getting me ready for bed and catching me up with the latest gossip around the palace.

            "So Jacun finally got the courage to ask her to go to the Harvest Festival with him."  Lydia, the youngest of my handmaidens, said.

            "What did she say?" I asked curiously.

            "She said yes, of course!"  Leela, Lydia's twin sister, answered squealing excitedly.

            "They have been together for six months now."  Gentle Beth said, smiling happily.

            "Oh! Did you know? That Lord Clarence-sama had came to visit you three months ago?"  Meria asked, twittering slightly.

            "Really?  What for?"

            Meria merely shrugged, "I don't know, but the servants of the Alsenurn family have told me that their lord seemed to be quite taken with you."

            I blushed, "How can that be? We haven't even met before."

            Lydia rolled her eyes at me, "Well, you are the Princess of Seyruun and a very public figure.  He must have seen you and fallen in love with you on first sight."

            I sweatdropped, as Lydia's eyes became dreamy and distant.

            "Besides, everyone in Seyruun loves you.  Why wouldn't he?"  Meria asked incredulously.

            "You're lucky you know?  He's quite dreamy."  Leela said, placing clasped hands beneath her chin, "When will I find my knight-in-shining-armor?"

            Then all four of them broke into a fits of giggles.

            "That's enough of that girls," Celia, the head handmaiden, said stiffly, "Concentrate on the task at hand, the Princess is probably tired and here you girls are jabbering away."

            A round of "Yes, Celia" were heard as all four of them returned their attention to dressing me.  The room was soon engulfed in silence and I thanked Cepheid for it.

            After feigning slumber for several hours and listening intently for anything outside I quickly got out of bed.  Grabbing a random cloak from my closet I wrapped it closely around me and walked out onto my balcony, deciding that I needed some fresh air.

            "Levitation."

            I flew above my balcony and onto my favorite turret, where I had the perfect view of the city and the gleaming moon above.  Smiling, I gently landed onto roof, grabbing onto the spire for balance.  Looking up at the night sky, I want about the task of identifying the constellations.  It always succeeded in making me relax.  However…

            "I just can't seem to concentrate."  I said to myself, finally giving up as my neck began to hurt from the strain.  I lowered my eyes to the landscape around me, sighing.  The conservation with Lydia and them had reminded me of something – someone – I hadn't had the time and didn't want to think about.  A sudden chill ran through my body and I drew my flapping cloak closer.  Noticing the color of the cloak that was wrapped around me, I couldn't help but smile at the irony.

            "Blue." I whispered silently to myself.  That terrible night came rushing back to me.  The anger, the indifference in his voice, how wonderful he looked in the moonlight but most of all, that awful smile, _"Then you're a fool.  I could never care for you in that way."_

            "Oh, Zelgadis-san you couldn't have meant that.  You could never be that cruel."  I said, burying my face into my hands.  Then a long-forgotten memory began to replay itself in my mind:

            _"How could you have done something like that Zelgadis-san?" I yelled at him angrily, shocked at what Zelgadis-san had done to those townspeople, "I know what they said wasn't very nice but that doesn't mean you had to blow them away! That was uncalled for! How could you do something like that?"_

            _"There is a reason why people call me a heartless mystical swordsman, Amelia."  He stated gruffly, turning away from me, "Because I am one."_

            _"That's not true and I know you don't believe that." I said, running ahead to stop right in front of him, forcing him to look at me._

            _Looking sternly into his teal-green eye, I continued, "I know you regret hurting them.  You're probably beating yourself up about it right now."_

            _Zelgadis-san flinched as if someone had slapped him and stood there staring silently at me.  Scoffing, he skillfully sidestepped me,_

            _"Man was born essentially bad and were taught by the servants of the Gods what was moral and immoral.  Go ahead and believe whatever you want, but that doesn't make your ideas any less unrealistic or childish."_

            _"Zel! Shut up!" Lina-san shouted, who up until now had decided to stay out of the conversation, "Apologize to Amelia."_

            _Reaching up to touch my cheeks, I realized I had been crying.  Zelgadis-san turned to look at me, the hardness in his eyes was suddenly replaced with something I could not identify._

            _"Sorry, Amelia…"_

            The first ray of dawn lighted across my face, bringing me back to reality.  I cursed silently to myself; I was going to have a hard time staying awake the rest of day.  I looked out towards the horizon watching the sky turn from a light purple to a beautiful shade of pink as the sun reached out towards the sky.  Those cold words still hanging in the air, _"Then you're a fool.  I could never care for you in that way."_

            "Zelgadis-san, you couldn't have meant it, could you?"

Author's Notes 

Here we go! Chapter Ten! Finally all the boring stuff is over and we finally get to the interesting stuff.  Zelgadis will finally arrive at Seyruun in Chapter Eleven and you guys will also get your first glance of Clarence.  I am quite pleased with this chapter and I know it a bit angsty however I thought it was about time to write how Amelia felt about her whole thing with Zelgadis.  Anyway, please read and review.  Reviews really inspire me to write more.


	11. Cleansing

Ascend

By: blue lady

Chapter Eleven – Cleansing

            Thanks to many days spent traveling down dusty roads and beaten trails, I was finally able to understand why I couldn't seem to concentrate on my search for a cure, why I had this sudden overwhelming urge to see her again, and why she kept appearing in my thoughts.  It was all because of a simple, pure and nagging emotion – guilt.__

            No matter how many times I recalled that night, the same feeling of shame and repentance would settle in my stomach.  I cringed slightly at the memory, Amelia had only meant well and I had responded with such cold, hasty words:

            _"Then you're a fool.  I could never care for you in that way."_

            How had she reacted to that?

            I wouldn't know, as I had left immediately after, too afraid to face the consequences of my actions.

            I shook my head vigorously; there was no use thinking about something that has already been done.  Looking ahead of me, I caught a glimpse of a white bell tower, it's steeple reaching for the clouds.  I would arrive at Seyrruun soon, and the sooner I got there the sooner I could return to my search for a cure.  I clenched my right pocket tightly, after this there would be nothing left to distract me from my quest.

            Soon I felt the cool shadows of Seyruun's magnificent white walls rest gently on my stone skin.  I looked up, not surprised to see the White Magic Capital gleaming before me, like a pearl among dark satin sheets.  I reached into my pocket, fingering the ornament once last time before stepping through the city gate.

            Upon arrival I was surprised to find that many of the guards recognized me; so being allowed entrance and granted Amelia's presence became quite an easy matter.  They had instantly found a servant to send word to Amelia of my arrival and another one to lead me to a comfortable waiting area.

            "The Princess is in conference with some delegates from the outer border." The little boy explained, opening the door for me "She will come as soon as she's finished.  Is there anything you want me to get for you, sir? Food? Something to drink?"

            "I'm fine, thanks."  I replied, unbuckling my scabbard and laying it on a chair beside me.

            The little boy bowed deeply to me before shuffling out the door.  I moved towards one of the bookcases and began looking for something to pass the time with; for it was certain that her meeting would take quite awhile.  As I settled down to the read the first page, a noise outside caught my attention.  They were the sounds of footsteps and it was coming towards this direction.  The footfalls were loud and noticeable, striking the marble floor beneath solidly, each tip-tap filled with unabashed pride and purpose.

            I smirked; only one person walked like that.

            The door swung open, letting in a very familiar destructive sorceress, "Zel! So you really are here?"

            She approached me with a look that would define the expression "the cat that swallowed the canary" to a T.

            "Hello, Lina." I said simply, noticing that she was dressed causally without her usual cape, shoulder guards, and gloves, "I've see you haven't change."

            She only continued to smile at me with the same stupid grin as she settled down in the chair across from me.

            "What?" I asked gruffly, getting somewhat uncomfortable.

            "You're here to see Amelia, aren't you?"  Lina asked, the grin on her face getting impossibly bigger.

            "Yes." I replied, switching my gaze back to the open page of my book trying to control my rising panic.  How did Lina find out about that night? I could feel the guilt beginning to eat at my stomach.

            "So I guess, Amelia told you…" I trailed off, wondering what the red-head had in store for me.

            "Told me? I figured it out all by myself!"  Lina replied, puffing out her chest, "I'm impressed though, I thought it would take you longer to figure it out."

            "Yeah - Wait, what are you talking about?"

            "Come on, Zel we all know about it- well, except for the girl in question – Anyway, I'm glad you're finally here! Because of your stubbornness, I thought it would take you forever to finally confess your true feelings to her."

            I immediately shot up from my chair, the book falling unheeded onto the ground.

            "What are you talking about?!" I yelled, "I'm not here to do that!"

            Lina's mood quickly changed from content to dangerous.

            "Then what are you here for?" she demanded.

            Then turning her face away haughtily she causally added, "And why are you blushing?"

            "I'm not blushing!" I yelled, cursing the heat in my cheeks then calming myself a bit I continued: "Besides, there is nothing going on between Amelia and me.  You know that so stop amusing yourself with such ridiculous ideas.  We're just friends."

            "You Idiot!" Lina growled, pulling at her hair in frustration.

            Busy in our screaming match we were unaware of the new presence in the room.  The servant boy cleared his throat loudly and seemed to shudder a little when we turned to look at him.

            "The Princess is finally done and is on her way here.  She will arrive shortly."  The servant boy said, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

            We spent the rest of the time sitting and glaring at each other in silence.

            "Girls are such hopeless romantics…" I mumbled silently to myself.  If Lina heard anything she didn't act like it as she continued to glare at me, cracking her knuckles.

            However, I quickly stood up upon hearing the echoing of light, lady-like steps in the hallway.  I felt unexpectedly nervous and as I watch the wooden doors slowly swing open, revealing Amelia.  She was dressed simply in an off-the shoulder, white dress with the royal colors of Seyruun (blue and gold) sewed in fancy patterns around the hem.  Though Amelia still had the same childish look, she had grown taller and had the air like those of her class.

            "Zelgadis-san, it really is you!"  Amelia said, smiling brightly at me.

            Then turning her attention to the glowering sorceress, she said, "Lina-san, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to join you and Gourry-san for lunch today."

            Lina got up, waving her hand dismissively, "Nah, don't worry about it.  You can always join us for dinner.  You are coming, right?"

            Amelia nodded, the smile still on her lips.

            "Good, because if you don't I'll gonna have to find a way won't I?  Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now.  I've already wasted enough of my time talking to certain rock-headed people."  Lina said, looking at me pointedly, before slamming the door behind her.

            "Don't ask."  I sighed, noticing the quizzical expression on Amelia's face.

            "So what can I do for you, Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked, settling in a chair across from me.

            "Well, you see…" I stopped, hesitating a little, realizing that I had no idea what to say.

            Amelia looked at me expectedly, her eyes encouraging me to go on.

            "There's something I want to talk to you about" I began, "I want to talk to you about that ni-"

            I was interrupted by an urgent knock as a young girl hurriedly entered the room.

            "I am sorry your highness, but your presence is needed at the drawing room.  The High Priest has already arrived to discuss the final details for your coronation."

            "Coronation?!"  I thought to myself, looking at Amelia questioningly.

            "I thought he wasn't suppose to arrive until this afternoon."  Amelia said, standing up, "I'm sorry Zelgadis-san, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this.  Are you staying for dinner? I'm sure by then we'll be able to talk."

            I nodded as Amelia hurried out the room.

            "Please tell the servants to set another place on the table and to get one of the guest rooms ready."  Amelia said, addressing the servant girl who curtsied in response.

            "I'll come by a little before dinner, so we can talk okay?  I'll see you later, Zelgadis-san!"  Amelia said before disappearing behind the door.

            I stood there letting the silence and the peacefulness of the room settle around me.

            "Coronation, huh?"  I wondered to myself, time sure did fly by.

            "What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here?" I thought to myself, feeling a panic raise in my chest.  His arrival had been unexpected, after that night I was certain I would never see him again.  However that was not the only factor for my uneasiness.  I thought that I would be happy to see Zelgadis-san again.  However, what rose in me was panic, dread and confusion.  How was I supposed to act in front of him? How would he treat me now that he knew about my feelings? The situation seemed dismal and I found myself regretting that night when I had said too much.

            "Princess?"

            "Wha-?"

            "Don't you think you should stop before you wrinkle that lovely dress?"  The High Priest said, his eyes twinkling at me with mirth.

            I looked down at my lap and noticed that most of my dress was now a twisted bundle wrapped tightly around my right fist.

            "Yes. Sorry, Please continue." I replied, blushing as Uncle Christopher gave me a puzzled look.  It wasn't like me to wander off.

            Cephires-sama nodded at me before continuing, "As I was saying, I think it would be better if…"

            I let his voice slowly trail off as I focus my eyes at the window right above his graying head.  Why was Zelgadis-san here? And most importantly can we ever go back to being comfortable around each other again, to a time when awkward silences never reigned between us? My heart dropped a little at the answer I gave myself.

            No.

            A few hours later I found myself wondering back and forth in front of the guestroom hall, frantically picking at my dress (a bad habit that I seemed to be developing recently) as I tried to gather enough courage to see him.

            _"Then you're a fool.  I could never care for you in that way."_

            "It was obvious what he wanted to talk to me about, but why? For what reasons?" I thought, hugging myself tightly.

            I sighed, "Well, it's not like I can avoid him forever.  Unless, I kick him out of course…"

            However, I knew I could never do that to him, he was a friend and it would be unjust to throw him out because of my own discomfort.  Besides, the palace guards didn't stand a chance against him.

            I smiled a bit at the thought and then straightening out my skirt; I headed for his bedroom.

            Before I could even knock, Zelgadis-san had already opened the door.

            "Hello!" I said, smiling brightly at him, "We have about half a hour before dinner starts.  Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

            Zelgadis-san looked around quickly before stepping aside and letting me into his room.

            After closing the door behind us, I coughed slightly before turning around to face her.  She was looking up at me, her big blue eyes twinkling with curiosity and the ends of her black hair curled beneath her chin.

            "Amelia…" I trailed off, once again at a lost for words, "I want to – I mean – that is- "

            "This is about that night, right?"  Amelia continued to smile at me, however her eyes seemed to take a deeper shade of blue.

            "Yes."

            A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks as she tore her glaze away from me.

            "Look Amelia, I just want to apologize to you.  I shouldn't have said what I said.  I had no right to.  I was too hasty."

            She turned to look at me, astonishment clearly written in her eyes.  I felt a slight pang in my stomach, so even she thought I was heartless.

            "I'm sorry," I muttered.

            Amelia continued to look at me, her blue eyes now glistening with emotions, "Don't worry about it Zelgadis-san.  You were only telling me the truth." She replied gently, "And by actually coming here to apologize for it…"

            "Thank you…" She said, beaming up at me, "Well, we better start heading to the dining room before Lina-san eats all the food." Amelia said, wiping at her eyes carefully, "That reminds me I have my birthday celebration all next week, do you think you can stay till the end? Everyone's coming, think of it as a reunion kind of thing.  Besides, don't you need a break from all that wondering?"

            I considered it for a minute, though I hated the idea of being at a ballroom full of people, but such an important celebration meant many different people from different regions coming to one area and with people came gossip.  I could probably pick up a lead of some kind, "Fine, but when if find a possible lead…"

            "You'll take it.  I know."  Amelia supplied for me, laughing slightly, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you go?  Come on before Lina-san eats all the food."

            "Amelia, there's one more thing."

            Amelia stopped to look at me, her eyes became attentive and curious as I slowly reached into my pocket and retrieved the bracelet that seemed to burn in my pocket.  I held it out to her letting it dangle carelessly between my thumb and index finger.

            "I tho-thought I should return this to you."

            Her eyes turned a dark navy and I could feel a strange chill prickling across my chest.

            "Of course.  Thank you…" She said, responding quickly with a smile, causing her eyes to return back to it's normal royal blue.

            I watched as Amelia gently slid the bracelet on as she walked down the hallway, the long hem of her dress gliding along behind her.  I trailed her slowly, deep in thought, as her figure to moved farther and farther away from me.  Light-hearted relief was the emotion I had excepted to be pouring through me right now, but instead I felt…a bit unsettled.  I looked at my empty hand where moments ago the bracelet had been twinkling merrily at me. I had finally cleared my conscience and everything between us, which logically meant I could continue my search for a cure without any distractions.  Then why do I feel…disappointed?

Author's Notes 

Oh my god! A new chapter! Sorry for the delay…I had some major problems with this chapter and unfortunately no Clarence… Next Chapter definitely and a nice ball too! Also I would like to make a comment about the differing footsteps of Lina and Amelia.  Don't think that because I am bias towards Amelia that I gave describe her footsteps as being more lady-like, it's because Amelia's a princess so she'll have to be able to walk nicely.  Also I don't know if the royal colors of Seyruun our gold and blue but I noticed that Alfred, Christopher, and Phil always wore those colors during royal functions.  Also a little bit of Final Fantasy X-2 is tucked into this chapter!  I love that game! Tidus where are you?!  Anyway read and review! Chapter twelve should come out sooner than eleven


	12. Waltz to the Moon

**Ascend**  
By: blue lady

Chapter Twelve – Waltz to the Moon

I sighed as I buried my face further into the layered silks of my bed sheets, ignoring the noon sun's attempts to reach me. I should be enjoying this moment, as it was rare to find me still in bed at this hour of the day. At this time I would have already attended several meetings and signed hundreds of diplomatic documents. However, the council had made sure that I was not to do anything today - for tonight was the night that would set off a week's of celebration in honor of my upcoming coronation. The council wanted to make sure I looked my best for the occasion.

"But that doesn't mean they have to lock me in my room." I flung my bed sheets aside roughly, opening the bedroom window. It was a beautiful day outside and here I was cooped up in my room. I breathed in the fresh breeze as it flowed gently into my room, dispensing the stifling air. Then a rustle of fabric caught my eye. Turning to take a closer look, I could feel the reality of the situation began weighing heavily on me. There all laid out on my dresser was the dress I was to wear for tonight. It came earlier this morning attached with a simple note: "Please wear this tonight". It was quite obvious whom the gift was from, for it came wrapped in blue cloth and pinned simply with a golden feather. Also judging how madly my handmaidens were giggling I knew it could only be from one person.

"Clarence Sol Alsenurn." I sighed, looking out the window once again. Tonight was the night I would meet him for the first time – my husband-to-be. So the council had made it their business that I looked perfect tonight. For my betrothal to Clarence had not been officially announced yet and either side could still chose to revoke the union. I bit my lip, catching a glimpse of myself in the windowpane - I guess it wouldn't hurt to get ready a bit early.

The ballroom was in full swung when I finally left my bedroom. I lingered in the hallway, noting that even from here I could hear how the various instruments blended sweetly with the obvious laughter and good cheer of my guests.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

I turned, startled, realizing that I was not the only person in the hallway.

"Yes, I am fine, Marcus-san. Just a little nervous that's all."

I watched as the door hop smirked beneath his brushy moustache his evident amusement twinkling in his eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, how many times how you done this?"

I smiled, seeing his point, "Countless of times."

"That's what I thought, now get in there and charmed the socks off of them."

* * *

"Why did I even bother coming?" I mumbled dryly to myself, not at all surprised by the lack of response. Lina and Gourry were currently busy putting it away at the buffet table; Filia and Slyphiel were currently engaged in an animated conservation on the healing powers of herbal tea while Zangulus and Martina were completely wrapped up in each other hardly noticing anything else around them. Maybe it'll be best if I went to bed early tonight, it sure didn't seem that I would missed

Then my ears perked up noticing the sudden halt of string instruments and incessant chattering that was once prominent in the lively atmosphere. Everyone had turned to watch the ballroom entrance their head bowed in respect as Amelia stepped into the room. I started at the strong sense of regalness that overflowed from her. During our travels it was easy to forget Amelia's royal upbringing as she never acted the part. However, now she stood before us dressed in rare Solarian blue velvet carrying herself with a graceful ease common to those of her class. I looked away the sight of her suddenly painful to me.

"She looks great doesn't she Zel?"

I looked down at the smirking redhead who a moment ago was on the other side of the ballroom busying herself with the buffet table. I shrugged in response, hoping that was hint enough for her to drop the subject. I was in no mood for Lina's silly antics. Unfortunately, Lina Inverse was never the one to take a hint.

"Lina, what are you doing?" I demanded, as the redhead grabbed me forcefully by the forearm.

"Thought you'll like a dance…"

I relaxed a bit, letting Lina drag me onto the dance floor "You can always just ask me-"

"With Amelia."

I planted my feet firmly causing Lina to almost bowled face first into the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea?!"

"No, Lina."

Lina gave me a sly look, "Ah, Zel don't be so shy. You know you want to."

Lina went to grab my arm again but I firmly crossed them across my chest.

"Zel, don't be stubborn." Lina warned me, pulling vainly at my shirt.

"I am not going to indulge in one of your silly games." I responded, swatting her hand away.

"Silly, huh?" Lina asked with an evil twinkle in her eye, "Well, the way I see it you will be dancing with Amelia tonight."

"Well, I say I'm not." I replied firmly, wondering why Lina kept looking over my shoulder.

Lina smiled at me sweetly, "You know I hate to be wrong."

Then with her petite arms she pushed me through a crowd of dancers and right at the feet of a startled Amelia.

"Zelgadis-san, are you alright?" Amelia asked, bending down to help me up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I replied, glowering at Lina, who only winked in response. Then cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled, "Hey Amelia, I think Zel wants to ask you something?"

I gave the evil redhead another seething look, before turning to find Amelia's big blue eyes sparkling at me with curiosity, "Zelgadis-san, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Well, you see…" I could feel my face slowly warming up as Amelia continued to stare at me, her eyes full of innocent curiosity. Curse you Lina! Curse you! "I was wondering - if it's okay with you - that is If you don't mind…if you would-"

"Dance with me, please?"

I was startled to find a young man next to me in a sweeping bow his hand held out to Amelia.

"Of course, I would be honored" Amelia nodded, smiling politely, "However, can you please wait my friend and I were in a middle of a conversation."

The young man turned to look at me as if he just noticed my presence. His face flushing slightly he gave me a contrite smile "I'm sorry if I interrupted something. Please continue."

I stood, at a lost for words, as both of them looked at me with polite curiosity, "Never mind, Amelia."

"Are you sure, Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked her brow crinkled in worriment.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you about it later."

"If you say so, Zelgadis-san." Amelia conceded, still not convinced.

"Nice to meet you, sir." The young man nodded politely before leading Amelia onto the dance floor.

"What the hell was that?" Lina demanded as she stomped over a confused Gourry in tow.

"Someone asked Amelia for a dance." I replied simply.

"Zel, you really suck at this kind of thing, don't you?"

I shrugged, watching Amelia and her partner dancing in and out of the crowd.

"Don't be down, Zel" Gourry said, giving me a big pat on the back, "There's always another chance. Just ask her after she's done dancing with that guy. You know…"

Gourry's voice slowly faded away as I caught another glimpse of Amelia. For as long as I've known her, gracefulness was definitely not a word I would use to describe Amelia. However, she was simply gliding across the dance floor, keeping in perfect step with her partner. Her navy velvet gown flowed around her like water, accenting the beauty in her every step. She was obviously enjoying herself as her whole complexion was alit with amusement. The smile on her face was blissfully carefree and her cerulean eye were sparkling with unabashed admiration for the man before her.

* * *

I could feel myself blush as my dance partner once again caught me staring at him. He really was quite handsome. The smile that graced his lips made his leaf-green eyes glow captivatingly, strongly emphasizing his striking looks. A little, gentle butterfly seemed to flutter wildly in my chest as his eyes continued to gaze into mine.

"So do you like the dress?"

"Excuse me?"

"The dress, do you like it?"

"Oh, yes. It's very nice" I replied a bit confused, "The fabric feels wonderful and the designs were really intricately done…"

I noticed how his smile seemed to grow more and more amused as I continued my ramblings, why would a guy be so interested in a woman's dress?

I stopped, staring hard at his face, "L-lord Clarence Sol Alsenurn-sama?"

He bowed low, brushing his lips lightly across my hand, "Nice to finally meet you, Princess Amelia-sama."

"Hmmm…looks like they've stopped." Filia commented from behind her wine glass.

"Finally, they've danced long enough" Lina huffed, "I wonder what they're whispering about?"

I looked up noticing that Amelia and the man had indeed stopped dancing and were now talking quietly to one another.

"Hey! Hey! I can't see!" Lina yelled as several dancers begin blocking the couple from view.

"Lina, I really think we should just leave those to two alone." Gourry said thoughtfully, "Amelia seems to like him well enough."

"Yes, Lina-san and he seems to be a quite a gentleman." Sylphiel agreed.

"He's also quite a dish but of course he's not as handsome as you, Zangie-darling." Martina said, snuggling into her husband's arms.

"Did I ask for your worthless two cents, bimbo!" Lina growled turning on her.

"You're lucky that I even graced you with a comment, you lowly commoner!"

"Why you!"

"Hey, they're leaving."

Everyone stopped to look at the blonde priestess's comment, noticing how the princess and her dance partner were currently walking towards an empty balcony.

"Trying to get some privacy, huh? Amelia must really like him." Martina giggled.

"Shut up!" Lina scolded, giving her head a slight jerk towards my direction.

"I'm going to bed." I replied, setting my glass on a nearby table, "Good night everyone."

I ignored them as they tried to call me back. It was really none of our business; Amelia could like anyone she wants. I couldn't care less about Amelia or her attractive male friend. Besides a strange, tight feeling had been building in my chest ever since I noticed the pure admiration gleaming in Amelia's eyes.

I shook my head - it was nothing a good night's sleep couldn't cure.

* * *

"Court me?"

Clarence-sama only nodded, smiling gently at me.

"Not to be disrespectful, but what's the point we are already promised to each other."

"Yes, which is why I want to do this. I want us to have a chance to get to know each other. Actually to be more precise I want to give you a chance to get to know me better."

He smiled at me briefly before leaning on the railing next to me, "Marriage should be for love and I don't want to rob you of that privilege. Also I don't want to be married to someone who doesn't love me. One-sided love is not a pretty thing."

My sudden grasp caused me to choke a little as I scrambled to find something to say, "You mean…"

Clarence-sama nodded solemnly, holding my hand gently in his, "You may not believe it but I'm in love with you."

"But how?" I asked, scarcely able to breath "We've just met each other."

"To you this is our first meeting, but for me it is not. I have been watching you for a long time princess."

I only stared at him a lost for words.

"So I ask for a month to court you - to have a chance to let you love me as much as I do. Please princess?"

"And what if you fail?" I covered my mouth shocked that I voiced such a thought.

Clarence-sama only smiled at me, his green eyes crinkled in understanding, "If you do not love me I will not force you into a marriage you do not want. I will break the vow and let you be free to marry the one you love. So Princess Amelia-sama will you honor my request?"

I looked at him his handsome face full of earnest, the wind ruffling his short chocolate brown hair, "Yes, I will allow you this request, Lord Clarence-sama."

He smiled at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He grabbed my hand and gently brushed his lips against it, "Thank you, Princess."

Offering me his arm we began walking back to the ballroom together, "Also one more thing. Please just call me Clarence."

"Alright, C-Clarence." I could feel my face heat up at the intimacy expressed in that one word – that one name.

Throughout the rest of the night Clarence's face shone with a blissfulness and gaiety that warmed my heart - making me wish I could give him this happiness forever.

**Author's Notes**

This is just a re-edit of ch. 12. Don't worry nothing plot-wise got change just some minor areas like using the wrong words and stuff. Fanfiction's new quick-edit stuff is a pain in the ass! It works fine on PC but is horrible on Macs!


	13. Courtship

**Ascend**  
By: blue lady

Chapter Thirteen – Courtship

"Amelia! It's me! Hurry it up will you or Gourry's going to eat all the food!" I yelled. When Amelia failed to respond accordingly, I decided to show my impatience by pounding fiercely on her door.

"Hey Amelia! Are you in there?" I waited again still nothing. My patience was wearing thin and Gourry, no doubt, was already on his third helping!

"Hey! Ameli-" The door suddenly swung open and before I knew it my face was rushing down to greet the floor.

"Oh! Lady Inverse-sama. My apologies." I recovered quickly and blinked at the girl quizzically before recognizing her as one of Amelia's handmaiden – Meria, I believe.

I grabbed the girl roughly by the collar, "Where's Amelia? She promised to eat breakfast with us? Is she not in there?"

"Oh, the princess? She's…" Meria stopped to stifle a delighted giggle before continuing, "She's out with the young Lord Alsenurn-sama!"

* * *

"So where are you taking me?"

Clarence turned to look at me and gave me a mischievous smile, "You'll see."

I smiled at him and couldn't help but be a bit enchanted at how his brown hair and slender frame glowed in the morning sunlight. The light shining off his face highlighted every feature in gold and caused his eyes to sparkle like dew on a new spring leaf.

He looked so very gallant…

"Like a valiant hero riding off into the sunset." I mused to myself. How very romantic.

Earlier this morning we had enjoyed a nice breakfast together. I had predicted the meal to be riddled with abrupt pauses and awkward silences. However, I was wrong. He proved to be easy and entertaining company. I kneed White Star firmly, quickly bringing my mare alongside of Clarence's gray stallion.

"Come on, tell me." I insisted.

Clarence only smiled at me, "We're almost there."

"At least give me a hint, pleeease?" I pleaded, clasping my hand underneath my chin.

Clarence chuckled a little, "Okay, okay. Here."

"Hear? As in to hear?" I asked, pointing to my ear.

"No, as in we're here." Clarence said, making a dramatic sweeping gesture at the scene in front of him

I looked in earnest only to find… "Leaves?"

Clarence gave me a wink before pulling away the veil of green spring leaves to reveal a clear, bright pond sitting a the middle of clearing full of bright daises.

I looked at him amazed, "How did you know -"

"That daisies are your favorite flowers? Let's just say I have my sources." Clarence smiled brightly at me, "Well, shall we take a short break?"

Jumping off of White Star I rushed among the pinks and yellows, absolutely enthralled by the colors around me, "And I thought I knew every daisy field in Seyruun!"

I laughed out loud, feeling like I was ten-years old again.

"Do you like it, princess?" Clarence asked, smiling softly at me.

"Yes, thank you Clarence. I love it!" I replied, grinning at him. I blinked - Clarence's face seemed a bit pink.

"I'm glad" He replied, "I-I'll go water the horses."

I watched him as he gently led the horses to the crystalline water, feeling a light warmness in my heart. He obviously put a lot of effort into this.

"I have to find some way to thank him." I thought silently to myself. Noting the myriad of colored-daisies surrounding me, my lips began to from a slight smile.

"Here you go!" I said, presenting him with my thank-you present. I blushed a little as Clarence continued to stare blankly at it.

"It's a daisy lei…" I continued on tentatively "I really wanted to give you something to show you my appreciation and…" I let out an embarrassed laugh, as Clarence only continued to stare on blankly, "And I guess a daisy lei isn't exactly something you should give to a guy, huh? I'm sorry, just forget about it then."

I was about to throw the unwanted thing away when a firm grip on my wrist stopped me.

"No, don't. I like it very much." He said, gently draping the blue and yellow lei around his neck, "Thank you."

I looked at his eyes and found only pure sincerity resting in it's green depths.

"You're welcome." I replied, grinning at him.

"Well, what do you think?" Clarence asked, puffing his chest out in a decidedly mocking fashion.

I giggled, "Very becoming. All the men of Seyruun will surely die with envy."

"Especially when they find out the beauty it's creator is."

Clarence smiled gently at me and all the blood in my body seemed to rush to my face.

"Uh…Have you ever seen such clear water?" I couldn't help but grimace at my obvious shift in conversation.

"Yes, the water is very clear." Clarence said in a conservational tone.

I wanted to cry but only continued to stare at the reflecting water, "Why doesn't the hole in the ground ever shallow me up when I need it the most? Cepheid, why of all ti-"

My rant came to a screeching halt as my vision was suddenly filled with slimy scales and two big bulging eyes. I recoiled instinctively and soon found myself teetering perilously between the bank and the water's edge.

I heard Clarence yell in admonition and felt his hand grasp my arm in a vain attempt to steady me before I was submerged into the Lake's cool waters. As I swam my way toward the surface I thank Cepheid that I wasn't wearing white today. I broke the surface and prepared myself to laugh the whole incident off only to find Clarence nowhere in sight. That was when I realized that there was a set of bubbles raising beside me. Oh Cepheid, I must have accidentally dragged him in too! I quickly bowed my head in prayer - perhaps if I prayed fervently enough Cepheid, in an act of mercy, would strike me down now. I kept my eyes tightly shut as I finally heard Clarence break the surface.

"I am so sorry, Clarence. I'm so sorry. I am such a klutz, please forgi-"

I stopped my babbling when Clarence did something totally unexcepted - he began to laugh. I cracked one eye open looking at the drenched young man beside me who only continued to laugh his head off. I could feel the corner of my eyes began to burn, stupid fish.

Clarence finally paused a bit in his laughter to turn to me and smile, "I guess the fish just wanted a little kiss."

Then he began to laugh heartily once again and I soon found myself laughing with him as well. This was definitely one of the best mornings I ever had.

* * *

"Damn it, Amelia. How dare you abandon me like this?" I fumed silently, stomping my way down the hallway. We had already finished breakfast and the stupid girl still hadn't showed up.

"I wonder if anyone noticed?" I quickly looked around at the people around me. Sylphiel and Filia were engaged in another conservation with each other and had failed to notice the lack of a certain princess at the breakfast table. Martina and Zangulus were still too busy cooing at one another that it would be positively mind-blowing if they paid attention to anything else. Gourry was well… Gourry and Zelgadis ...

I sighed Zel wouldn't be Zel if he didn't noticed the obvious absence of a certain peppy princess. He was too observant of a person to have missed that. I looked up at the aloof Chimera walking several paces ahead of us all. Though he had acted pretty much the same throughout breakfast time I noticed how his gaze always seemed to drift back to the dining room door.

He probably doesn't even know that Amelia and that Clarence guy are betrothed! Crap, what am I suppose to do? I sighed once again, rubbing the area between my eyes - feeling a headache coming on.

"Hey, Lina!"

I turned my attention to blonde man besides me, "What is it, Gourry?"

"Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" Gourry asked reaching out a hand to touch my forehead.

"No, no. I'm fine!" I replied, slapping Gourry's hand away, "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh, you were just awfully quiet during breakfast this morning." Gourry said lightly.

"Yeah…"

After a brief pause, Gourry leaned over to whisper conspiratorially in my ear, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will work out. Amelia probably had something important she had to do this morning."

I snorted.

"Yeah, like going on a date with that Alsenurn guy…" I muttered silently to myself.

Judging from what I heard last night on the balcony this Clarence seemed pretty serious about Amelia.

Amused laughter reached my ears and I looked at Zel for answers as where it could be coming from. Zel shrugged and indicated that the noise was coming from up ahead. I listened carefully and immediately recognized one of the laughs as Amelia's and the other one…

It was much deeper and distinctively masculine… my eyes widened and went instantly to Zel's back. A drenching wet Amelia and Clarence soon appeared around the corner, mirth written clearly on their faces. I briefly wondered if Zel knew how rigid his back looked then.

"Oh, Amelia-san." Sylphiel called out politely. Amelia stopped laughing, evidently surprised to find us there. Amelia quickly pushed her wet locks away from her face and patted down her wet dress in an attempt to tidy herself a bit.

"Oh, Good Morning everyone." She said smiling at us, her cheeks a bit pink.

"So that's where you've been this whole morning." I twitched slightly at the suggestiveness in Martina's voice as the stupid girl continued to smile slyly at Clarence. Amelia and Clarence both began to blush an unhealthy shade of red.

"I don't think we've been introduced." Filia interjected politely.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Everyone this is Clarence Sol Alsenurn, son of Lord Baton Sol Alsenurn. Clarence, I would like to introduce you to some of my dearest friends. This is Filia Ul Copt, she owns a pottery and mace shop not far from here."

Clarence bowed low before Filia, "It's a pleasure to meet you. You look like a woman with exquisite taste, I'll make sure to visit your shop one day."

Filia could only blush.

Amelia then proceeded to introduce him to Sylphiel, Martina, and Zangulus. Needless to say, the women were absolutely charmed by him and Zangulus was already treating him like a long lost brother. I scoffed as Filia, Martina, and Sylphiel all blush like shy schoolgirls around him. I, Lina Inverse, will not fall for such flattery! Though I had to admit that up close he was definitely a sight to be seen. Glittering deep forest green eyes, wind-ruffled chocolate brown hair and a steady but slender swordsman built. A perfect image of what a prince should look like.

"And this is Lina Inverse. I'm sure you've heard of her."

"I have and I am honored to actually be able to met the real Lina Inverse in person." He smiled at me as I continued to scrutinize him, "Rumors are certainly just rumors. I see a face that equally matches your brilliancy."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "What was this guy trying to pull?"

I stared hard into his green eyes looking for any traces of deceit and found only unbearable sincerity shining back at me. I felt myself began to blush under those deep green eyes – Zel was doomed.

* * *

I watched as even Lina fell under his spell. I snorted, women were sure easily fooled by flowery words and sparkling eyes.

"This is Zelgadis Graywoods."

Clarence smiled at me, holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

I only nodded in acknowledgement.

Clarence looked at me a bit puzzled, "I'm sorry have I offended you in some way?"

"Ah! Don't worry about it. Zel's always like that." Gourry reassured him as he took the hand I refused "Nice to meet you, I'm Gourry Gabriev."

Clarence seemed to start a bit, "Gourry Gabriev? As in Gourry Gabriev the Wielder of the Sword of Light?"

"Well, actually ex-wielder…"

Clarence was instantly on one knee, head bowed, "It would give me great honor, sir, if you would accept my request for a duel."

Gourry scratched his head, a little embarrassed, "What? You don't have to do that. Please, stand up."

Gourry gave the young noblemen a friendly pat on the back before answering, "Sure, why not? How about tomorrow, after lunch maybe?"

"Yes, thank you. Gabriev-san, you have given me a great honor." Clarence smiled, his face flushed with happiness.

"Please just call me Gourry."

I smirked as Clarence enthusiastically invited everyone to come watch and even made Amelia promise to come cheer him on. That fool. Gourry was going to wipe the floor with him. This was something I definitely did not want to miss.

"Filia-san, is something wrong?"

At the sound of Sylphiel's concerned voice everyone turned to look at said the Golden dragon. Filia's whole body was shaking violently, her fist were clenched together tightly, her tail's erratic twitching obvious beneath her dress.

"X-XELLOS!!"

"Nice to see you too, Filia-san." Came Xellos' irritatingly cheerful response as he appeared behind a shadowy pillar.

"Princess, are you okay?"

No one else I had heard the question as it was easily drowned out by Lina's and Filia's usual reactions at seeing Xellos. I quickly turned to Clarence to ask what was the matter however, stopped cold at the sight before me. Clarence had his arms around Amelia's waist supporting her as she rested her head on his chest, her hand clutched a little below her left collarbone. I could feel cold needles dancing wildly in my heart and for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

"It's okay, Clarence" Amelia replied, quickly steadying herself, "I'm fine, thank you."

She gave him a sweet smiled which Clarence quickly returned.

I guess they didn't need my help.

Turning away, I gave the Mazoku a piercing glare.

"What are you doing here, Xellos?" I growled.

* * *

I let out a sigh as the once burning pain abated into a dull pound. Gingerly, I touched the area between my left collarbone and beast where my sign of Cepheid rested and quickly recoiled. It burned like the surface on an iron stove. The sign must react violently when in the presence of a Mazoku. Sylphiel-san had also grimaced at Xellos-san's sudden appearance and was now lightly rubbing her right wrist. We weren't even direct servants to the Gods like Filia-san. I could now understand why Filia-san always reacted so irrationally towards Xellos-san. Now as I look at him the feelings of ire and distrust begin to boil inside my chest.

"What are you doing here, Xellos?" Zelgadis-san growled.

Instead of answering Zelgadis-san's question, Xellos-san turned to smile at me, "Amelia-san, sorry for being late. I had some things to take care of."

I beamed, pushing down the feeling of disgust at his smile, "Don't worry about it, Xellos-san."

Xellos-san tilted his head slightly in an analyzing manner, "The sigh of Cepheid is bothering you isn't it?"

Xellos-san sighed like a mother exasperated with her unreasonable child, "It tends to overreact when I'm around…"

"So, who do we have here?" Xellos-san inquired his smile beaming with amused curiosity. I shivered as Xellos-san's unexpectedly revealed his predatory, purple irises as Clarence bowed respectfully before him.

"Hello, sir. I am Clarence Sol Alsenurn" Clarence said, offering his hand to Xellos-san.

Xellos-san accepted it but still continued to gaze at him with his engimatic purple orbs, "Ahhhh…the son of Baton Sol Alsenurn, I presume."

"Yes, sir."

Xellos-san smiled his eyes hidden once again, "Please to meet, Lord Clarence-sama. I'm Xellos Metallium."

The two continued to make idle chitchat as we made our way back to the rooms. The two seemed to get along well, talking about everything from hunting games to expensive wines. I looked at the others; Sylphiel-san, Gourry-san, Zangulus-san and Martina-san continued to talked to one another unperturbed. While Filia-san, Lina-san, and Zelgadis-san were deadly silent, their eyes closely observing the two men in front of them.

"Then they must have noticed it too…" I thought silently to myself as I also watched the pair ahead.

Xellos-san's obvious interest in Clarence was certainly unexpected. I shuddered at the unforeseen chill running up my spine. I hugged myself tightly and shook my head, why am I getting all paranoid for?

The sign of Cepheid must be getting to me.

I smiled at the company around me and at the golden sun flowing across the marble hallway. If the morning events were of any indication, it was going to be another great day.

* * *

Damn him…

I slammed the door behind me, letting myself slide down to sit on the bedroom floor, ignoring the sound of my wiry hair defacing the wooden door's smooth surface.

How dare he embarrass me like that…I roughly tugged at the collar of my dress shirt and flung the damn thing across the room. What started as a pleasant evening had all of sudden turned sour. For some reason or the other what had began as a causal conversation had turned into an intense debate between Clarence and me. However, in the end Clarence won. He had countered with something so profound yet so logical that I was left speechless and everyone impressed. I could practically see the hearts in all the girls' eyes at his witty comeback. Amelia certainly wasn't too inconspicuous about her adoration for him…

Sighing I let my head thunk against the oak door, I needed to cool my head. I've been flying off the handle a lot these days.

Standing up I made my way towards the balcony where another peaceful Seyruunian evening waited for me. I could feel my ears twitch slightly as the gentle evening breeze carried strains of various waltzes from the ballroom below, perfecting the image of an idyllically beautiful evening.

I really couldn't understand why I felt such hostility towards Clarence. He was friendly, polite and apparently pretty sharp. Someone I would definitely have no problems getting along with. There really was no reason for me to be bothered by his presence…

The sound of voices directed my eyes to the garden below and I could make out a man exiting the exuberant ballroom. Squinting my eyes a bit, I recognized the young man as Clarence. I watched as Clarence continued to stand right outside the ballroom entrance seeming to stare at the evening sky above.

I really should apologize to him - I had been pretty harsh on the kid. Besides, it would certainly make the rest of my stay here a little easier if I settle this matter.

Well, here it goes…

I stepped onto the marble railing, holding out my hand as I whispered "Ray-"

"Clarence!"

The spell quickly distinguished in my hand as the sudden shout broke my focus.

"What the he-"

I stopped mid-breathe as Amelia run out from the ballroom, her white dress pouring behind her like silver water.

"Sorry, for making you wait." She called out brightly, her eyes closed with a radiant smile.

I watched as Clarence gave an affectionate smile in return, "It's okay, Amelia."

He then offered his arm to her, which Amelia received with both arms. They smiled at each other before venturing deeper into the gardens together.

Tch, Damn him…

**Author's Notes**

Chapter 13 yeah! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and hope no ooc-ness. This is my first story were I actually got this far yeah for me! I had actually finished this story in June but since I had to do this student-exchange thingy in China I didn't get back till July 1st. Sorry everyone. Also the face that I am going to be a college freshmen next year has kept me pretty busy as well. Anyway, please read and review…Now onto the thank yous…  
**(7/12) re-edit note**...thanks for the heads-up Snapdragon I didn't realize that the uploading process had deleted my quotation marks and my breaks, hopefully this will help.

**Ichiban Victory **- I am honored that you have been reading this story. I have really enjoyed "To Err is Human", "Love is Blind" and "Please Show me the way" If you are making a sequel to TEH I will definitely be looking forward to it.

**LeaMarie F. Rocket **- Really? You don't like Clarence? That means I'll have to work harder!

**Pharaoh of the Skies** – Thank you for the encouragement and I am glad you have looked forward to this story. I'll try to make my updates more quickly.

**Chii-san** – I hope this appeases you - sorry it took so long

**Snapdragon76** – I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!

**Lina Gabriev** – Thank you for your compliments. I am glad you like Clarence, that's what I am aiming for! As for Auntie Sera…just wait and see.

**Catrina** – Sorry for making you lose you ten bucks, but I think we might win this one because so far (if I don't change or add anything) I am planning for Ascend to stop at 17.

See you guys next chapter!


End file.
